Halo What the Crap?
by JoeyHyrulesHero
Summary: Joey and his friends get sucked into the haloverse and must figure out how to get home while going through the Halo storyline. Theres other storys alot like this, but this ones mine... R
1. Chapter 1

Joey: Hello I am attempting to write a halo fic, probably not gonna be as funny as my other fic, probably wont be very funny at all… But oh well

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo2 but I do own a copy of the game .

Chapter One: What the Crap?

Nick and Joey are in joeys room, sitting around, the lights are out.

Nick: Joey… umm why are we sitting in your room… in the dark?

Justin's voice (From Joeys closet) : Look out! He's going to Rape you! (he starts banging on the doors)

Joey: Justin! You aren't funny now get out of my closet.

Justin: (opens the closet doors and steps out)

Joey: Okay now that we are all here, let's play Halo 2!

Nick: Damn it Joey, is that all you ever do?

Joey: Yes… obviously… (Hands Nick and Justin a controller)

Justin: Umm Joey… what the hell did you do to your X box?

Joey's X box is halfway open with some wires and pieces of metal sticking out

Joey: Oh, I opened it and tinkered with it a bit.

Nick: Is it safe?

Joey: yes… (he turns on the X box) see… now what are we going to play?

Nick: Joey, you have the mod so we can play 3 player on Co-Op mode right?

(I do not know if that mod actually exists)

Joey: yes I do

Nick: Well fire it up! Justin pay attention.

Justin: (pouring Sugar into a cup) what? Oh ok (throws the cup behind him and the sugar goes everywhere)

Joey: Justin… you're cleaning that up… (He starts messing with the options) okay what difficulty?

Nick: Umm lets start out on Heroic, I'm a little rusty.

Joey: Alright heroic it is! Get ready its starting.

Suddenly the X box starts sparking and electricity shoots up the controller cords and electrocutes all three of them. The scene whites out as they go unconscious.

Joeys POV

Joey: (as his vision fades in he looks around and realizes he can't move his body and looks around)

The Armory Marine: Alright everything checks out, I'm going to offline the inhibitors (he pushes a few buttons on the little computer he's at)

Joey: (thinks to himself… "What the crap… I am IN THE GAME!" he moves her arms and looks at them, he is in Master Chief's armor) Whoa…

Armory Marine: take things slow until you get used to the upgrades, now step into this booth and well test your recharging energy shields.

Joey: (Still thinking to himself "Well the only way to get past this part is to do as he says, I wonder what happened to Justin and Nick…") Alright (he steps into the booth)

AM: (pushes a few buttons and Joey gets shocked a few times) As you can see, they recharge a lot faster!

The elevator behind the marine opens and Sgt. Johnson steps out

Sgt. Johnson: You done with my Boy Master Guns? I don't see any training wheels.

AM: Everything's fine Johnson he's free to go.

Joey: (steps into the elevator with Sgt. Johnson)

AM: Hey Johnson when are you gonna tell us how you got back in one piece?

Sgt. Johnson: Sorry Guns, its classified.

AM: My ass! Well you can forget about your adjustments to you A2 Scope an…

(the elevator door shuts)

Sgt. Johnson: (laughs) What a fine mood he's in. I guess he never got an Invitation.

The elevator door opens and they step out and into the train thing

Sgt. Johnson: Ahh earth… haven't seen it in years…

Joey: ("Oh god now he's going to go on about stuff I don't care about")

They reach the stop; a crowd of marines is outside cheering as they step out

(a camera hovers up to Joey's Visor)

Joey: ("Ohh what does Master Chief say… oh yea!") You told me there wouldent be any cameras.

Sgt. Johnson: And you told me you were going to wear something nice! Folks need heroes chief, give em' hope.

Joey: (" Gah! Here goes that stupid ceremony")

Admiral: Miranda Keyes…

Joey: (fades out the admiral's speech knowing that in a few moments they were going to be attacked)

Cortana: (comes out of that little podium thing) Sir small covenant fleet just outside out range!

Admiral: (looks at the screen) Hmm this doesn't make sense the fleet that destroyed reach was twice that size… Chief!

Joey: (jumps back to reality) Yes Sir?

Admiral: Defend this station!

Joey: Yes Sir! (Looks at Johnson) I need a weapon

Sgt. Johnson: Follow me.

Joey: (nods and follows Johnson till he comes to some stairs with marines a the bottom)

(the marines at the bottom are standing around boxes of weapons gathering their equipment)

Joey: (notices Nick among the marines examining the battle rifle he's holding and runs over to him)

Nick: Holy Crap… (slautes) Hello Master Chief!

Joey: Nick damn it it's me

Nick: Joey! Where's the Chief?

Joey: I have no idea…

Nick: well question 2… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Joey: (picks up a Magnum and a Battle Rifle and some ammo) I have no idea… where is Justin?

Nick: (points over to his left and there is Justin shooting a wall with dual SMG's)

Joey: Oh god…

Nick: Hey did you see Miranda and Cortana? In real life they're really hot!

Joey: Damn it Nick we are about to go into battle with covenant and your still thinking about getting some ass?

Nick: yes… Its in my nature don't yell at me!

Joey: Justin! Nick. Lets move up and get ready.

Justin: hm? Alrighty!

Nick: (loads his battle rifle) lets rock…

Joey: This is going to be a hell of a day… (loads his battle rifle)

(Justin Joey and Nick show up just behind the other marines who are already in place)

(over the Com radio) : Standby… and they're latched!

(the whole space station shakes)

Justin: (falls on his ass) gaahh that's a lot stronger than I thought.

Com Radio: They're in standard formation little bastards up front, big ones in back, good luck Cairo…

Joey: (looking through the scope of his Battle Rifle, he sees the red light appear on the middle of the door) Get ready here they come!

End Chapter One.

Joey: Well how is it so far? Please leave a review no flames but if you think its bad tell me. The parentheses that seperate the actions from the diologue might be gone because screws those up.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey: Okay I'm back with chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo2 or Bungie or whatever.

Joey: Get ready here they come! (He flips the safety off on his battle rifle)

Nick: (raises his battle rifle and looks down the scope)

Justin: (points his Dual SMGs at the door and laughs evilly to himself)

(the door blows open and a squad of grunts come running through)

Nick: (takes out 3 of the grunts with 3 extremely well aimed shots)

Joey: (starts shooting in the direction of the grunts) You call that "a little rusty!"

Nick: Just like riding a bike chief. (pegs the last grunt in the head and blood splatters out onto the wall behind it)

Justin: (laughing hysterically while opening fire at full automatic with his SMGs mowing down all the grunts that come around the corner)

Joey: Nick where did you learn to shoot like that? (Shoots 4 times and kills an elite that was behind the grunts Justin just took out)

Nick: I don't know… I guess I'm just good at it

Justin: (now shooting at absolutely nothing still laughing hysterically)

Joey: Justin are you okay?

Nick: You fix Justin, ill take out the enemies that come around the corner (shoots a few times)

Joey: Alright (slaps Justin in the back of the head) SETTLE DOWN!

Justin: (Falls face first onto the floor unconscious)

Nick: You didn't have to knock him out!

Joey: Whoa, I didn't mean to… I guess because I'm in this armor I must have the master chiefs attributes… awesome!

Nick: okay I think they are all dead…

Joey: (Stands up and moves towards the door, Gun raised) Yea Nick, they're all dead, leave some for us next time!

Nick: well don't knock Justin unconscious next time! (Kicks Justin's body)

Justin: (Jumps a little and becomes conscious again, he stands up) what the hell… Joey I'm going to kill you

Joey: If you want to get back home, you better not…

Nick: Hey, shouldn't we be helping the other marines?

Joey: Oh, yea… around the corner, go go go (he turns around the corner and shoots twice killing 3 grunts)

(For those of you that don't know how I did that, the battle rifle shoots 3 bullets every time you shoot…)

Nick: Nice shot… (Shoots a few times taking out the shield of an elite)

Joey: (shoots the elite in the head, the elite falls to the ground, half his skull missing)

Justin: Ugh… it's a lot more graphic in real life…

Joey: What were you expecting?

Justin: screw you…

Nick: You two stop bitching lets move.

(They make it to the docking bay)

Joey: (walks right by and starts shooting at the covenant below them)

Justin: (starts to giggle while shooting with his SMGs)

Nick: (stops and looks down, and grins, he picks up the grenades that Joey and Justin passed by) Jackpot!

Joey: (shooting at the grunts and the elite and kills them all)

(More covenant come out of the ship, they suddenly explode)

Joey: Shit, what the hell was that?

Nick: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Joey: Nick! You're supposed to say that BEFORE you throw the grenade!

Nick: Grenade?

Joey: Yea you just threw one!

Nick: oh…

Justin: (laughing out loud shooting his SMGs like crazy)

Joey: Seriously… Justin are you okay?

Nick: (Jumps down)

Joey & Justin: (follow nick)

Marine: Hey look they're leaving the Malter

Cortana: Malter what's your status over?

Com Radio: I don't believe it they're retreating we won!

(The Malter explodes)

Justin: That's what happens when we win! I think I want to lose!

Joey: No Justin they lost…

Justin: Oh… can I win again?

Joey: Yes Justin… you can win again…

Justin: yes…

(the door opens and 2 elites walk out)

Joey: (point his battle rifle and pulls the trigger, the gun clicks, he's out of ammo, he draws his Magnum) Aww crap.

End Chapter 2

Joey: How was it? Well leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey: I'm back here is chapter 3! Oh and a few notes beforehand. #1 I realize my story is in script format… and you know what? I don't care, if you don't like it, don't read my stories then… And #2, I realize I had misspelled the space stations name… sounds like he's saying Malter over the radio. Ok now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bungie, Halo, or Halo 2 or whatever… just don't sue me…

Chapter 3

(The Elites ready their weapons)

Joey: Crap… (He starts shooting his Magnum hitting one elite with four shots destroying its shield)

(The elites shoot their plasma rifles)

Joey: (runs behind one of the boxes getting hit with three bolts) ahh Jesus… (He sees a SMG on the floor; he picks it up, Dual Wielding a Magnum and SMG and whips around the corner, and kills the elite he shot earlier)

(The second elite get ready to shoot, and then suddenly a loud smack noise is heard the elite falls to the floor dead, with Nick standing behind it)

Nick: Ehe… its funny, their shields can block bullets going at 250 fps but they can't block my fist going at 2 fps…

Joey: Thanks Nick…

Nick: No prob, get Justin and let's go.

Justin: Coming!

(They reach the next docking bay)

Joey: Get behind the boxes quickly!

(They all get behind the boxes)

Justin: okay, why are we hiding behind the boxes?

Joey: Just around the corner are two plasma turrets and a squad of grunts and an elite.

Justin: Doesn't seem too tough… (He whips around the corner and opens fire on the turrets, destroying one, but the other one hit him twice in the arm) Ah crap!

Nick: Justin you alright!

Justin: I can't move my right arm… (His arm hangs limp at his side, his gun drops to the floor)

Joey: Aw crap… We need a medic! Nick, take out the turret.

Nick: Not a problem. (He turns the corner shoots once and comes back around the corner) Taken care of…

Joey: Jeese… nick how long did you look at that turret?

Nick: Couple seconds… nice shot eh?

Joey: Yea that was…

(A medic arrives, from another squad of marines)

Medic: what's wrong?

Joey: He was shot twice in the arm by a plasma turret. He can't move his arm.

Medic: Alright… (Examines Justin's arm) Ah, the nerve endings in his arm have been completely melted by the plasma bolts.

Joey: Can you help him?

Medic: Oh yea, give me about 5 minutes and ill have him as good as new.

Joey: Alright. Nick, les move around and take out the squad of covenant.

Nick: (already shooting around the corner) got the last one!

Joey: Damn it nick…

Nick: Stop bitching, here comes another wave.

(A squad of grunts and elites come out of the ship, they explode almost immediately)

Joey: What the…

Nick: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Joey: Nick… SAY THAT BEFORE YOU THROW A GRENADE!

(No more covenant come out of the ship)

Marine: Uh-Oh hey look they're leaving the Athens…

(The Athens explodes)

Justin: (from behind the box he's at) DID THEY WIN?

Joey: Idiot…

Nick: Hey Doc, any chance you could fix his brain?

Justin: Brain?

Medic: No… and technically I'm not a doctor, I'm a medic.

Nick: Whatever…

Medic: well he's fixed

Com Radio: Cortana assessment!

Cortana: That explosion came from inside the Athens same as the Malta, they must have brought something with them… a bomb…

Nick: Well no shit…

Com Radio: Then they sure as hell brought one here, Chief find the bomb and diffuse it.

Joey: That's me… great…

Nick: well let's go

Joey: I'm out of ammo alls I got is some pistol shots left, my SMG ran out a bit ago.

Nick: Well whose fault is that?

Joey: Alright fine… let's go

Justin: Wait for me!

(They go through the access shaft and take out the grunts and the invisible elite)

Joey: Alright, the stairways are opening

Armory Marine: Get the hell out of my armory! (Shoots his shotgun then is killed by 2 elites)

Joey: (goes up through the stairs and sees the two elites, he opens fire wasting his clip on one elite, he reaches for another clip, but realizes he's out once again) Aw man I'm boned…

End Chapter 3

Alright leave a review, and once again, I don't care that this is in script format.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey: okay I'm back, I had a few things I have had happen, but I am back with an update. Oh and to answer a question, yes, Justin is aware that I make him look like an idiot, but he really does act like that in real life, so on to the story.

Disclaimer I don't own Halo Bungee whatever… I got no money so they wouldn't get anything if they sued me anyways.

Chapter 4

Joey: Well, I guess I have no other choice (he drops his magnum as he starts walking towards the elite)

Elite: (raises his Plasma Rifle and points it at Joey, but does not fire)

Joey: (Is a few feet away from the elite, he steps back and raises his fists in a fighting stance)

Nick: (Comes up from the stairs) What the hell is he doing?

Justin: (comes up behind nick) I think he's going to fight him unarmed.

Nick: I could have told you that.

Justin: Then why did you ask?

Nick: Shut up…

Elite: (raises his Plasma Rifle above his head then swings it down at Joey)

Joey: (steps to the right of the elite as the Plasma Rifle misses him, he grabs the elites arm and punches him twice in the side, destroying the elites' shielding)

Elite: (growls and drops his plasma rifle and tosses Joey to the left by the arm Joey was holding)

Joey: Ahh! (Lands on his ass and his shield breaks) Wow, he threw me with one arm, the suit I'm in weighs over 2 tons alone… (He stands up)

Nick: Yea and you weigh another 3!

Joey: Nick, I don't need your insults right now!

Elite: (sprints towards Joey and raises his arm to punch)

Joey: Think fast, think fast…

Elite: (punches towards Joey)

Joey: (ducks under the elites punch and quickly grabs its wrist with one hand and places the other on the elites elbow and thrusts his whole body upwards forcing the elites elbow in the opposite direction than it's meant to go)

Elite: (yells out in pain as his elbow breaks with a sickening crack)

Joey: (Knees the elite in the stomach)

Elite: (Roars and lurches forward bending down to hold his stomach with its good arm and coughs up blood spewing purple onto the floor)

Joey: (brings both fists together and raises them above his head, then smashes them down as hard as he can on the back of the elites skull)

Elite: (lets out one last yell then falls to the floor dead, purple blood leaking out of its mouth)

Joey: Holy crap… I won…

Nick: Nice job...

Joey: (Walks over to the armory marines' corpse and picks up the shotgun, then walks over and picks up the elite's plasma rifle) Lets roll…

Nick: If I remember correctly there is a plasma turret at the end of this room, along with the grunts and elites that are already around.

Joey: Yea, you think you can hit the turret with a plasma grenade from here?

Nick: No, that's way too far, we're going to have to get closer.

Joey: Alright then ill go first, then Justin and then you, you'll cover us, then ill cover you when its time for you to come over.

Nick: Sounds good. Where's Justin?

Justin: (Already on the other side of the room, mowing down the grunts with his SMGs) Mwuahahaha

Joey: Or we can just do that…

Justin: (In one of the side rooms, shooting the grunts, his SMGs click out of ammo as an elite comes into the room) Oh crap…

(The elite prepares to shoot Justin when suddenly Joey comes in from the way the elite came from and smacks the elite with the butt of his shot gun, the shoots the elite in the chest, making a volley ball sized hole in the elites torso the flesh and blood splattered on the wall behind the elites body)

Justin: Thanks Joey. Now how do I reload these things?

Joey: wait… your telling me you haven't had to reload those this whole time?

Justin: No, I just picked up the other ones I found on the floor…

Nick: You lazy bastard…

Joey: IS that why I didn't have any ammo for my SMG? You took them all!

Justin: (smiles innocently)

Joey: (sighs angrily and shows him how to reload his guns)

Nick: (looks out the doorway) I think I can hit the turret from here.

Joey: Good here a plasma grenade (Hands nick a plasma grenade)

Nick: Thanks. (Turns the corner and shoots his battle rifle, hitting the grunt operating it square in the face)

Joey: Well… I guess you could do that… can I have my grenade back?

Nick: No.

Joey: Damn it!

Justin: (Already out of the little side room they were in, shooting the grunts that are guarding the staircase)

Nick: Doesn't he listen?

Joey: He's gonna get himself killed eventually…

(Nick and Joey follow Justin, who has already cleared the stairs)

Joey: Alright up the staircase.

(They go up the staircase, into the overlook where the grunt with the plasma turret was, the door across the room from them opens, and a crimson elite and grunts walk through then explode in a blinding blue light)

Joey: What the…

Nick: FI-

Joey: (turns and points his shot gun at nick) NICK DON'T SAY IT!

Nick: Fine…

Joey: good… (turns back around)

Nick: (says it quickly) Fireinthehole.

Joey: Damn it nick!

Nick: (laughs as they go through the door, stepping over the incinerated corpses)

Joey: Alright, Miranda and Johnson are around the corner, defend them.

Nick: Isn't Johnson invulnerable?

Joey: Only in the game, this is real now… I doubt he is…

Nick: Alright then.

Joey: Alright go go go!

(They go around the corner)

Miranda Keyes: I was almost on boar when they showed up.

Sgt. Johnson: Don't worry ma'am well get you there.

Joey: (switches to his plasma rifle and opens fire on the covenant)

Nick: (starts picking off the grunts with extremely accurate shooting with his battle rifle)

Justin: (laughs as he fires his SMGs not really aiming)

(After they take out all of the covenant in their way)

Miranda: Thanks chief, I owe you one.

Joey: Ok Nick, Justin you go with Miranda, ill go and try to diffuse the bomb.

Nick: We're all going to die…

Joey: Shut up.

Justin: Wait, why can't I go with you!

Nick: Go ahead Justin. Go out into space with Joey.

Justin: YAY!... wait a second… I can't breathe in space, I don't have a suit like Joey.

Joey: GENIOUS!

(A random marine walks up to nick)

Marine: How old are you two, son? (looks at Justin)

Nick: I aint your son… we're 15.

Joey: Nick damn it.

Marine: And just how did two 15 year old boys get in the core?

Nick: (thinks for a second) Umm we are from the K.Y.A crew… We're experiments to replace the Spartan II project…

Marine: Really… what's your rank?

Nick: This much higher than yours (spreads his arms 3 feet apart)

Marine: Sorry sir (salutes nick, then walks away)

Joey:… The K.Y.A crew?

Nick: Kickin yo Ass crew.

Joey: Well, just stay with Miranda, I'll find my way to you.

Nick: Alright then, don't die.

Joey: You just make me feel so much better nick… (He says sarcastically as he walks towards the airlock)

End Chapter.

Joey: Hopefully ill update again soon. Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Joey: Its time for the next chapter I've finally gotten off my ass to write another.

Disclaimer: Joey does not own Halo 2 it belongs to Bungee or Microsoft or who ever.

Chapter 5

Joey: Well, just stay with Miranda, I'll find my way to you.

Nick: Alright then, don't die.

Joey: You just make me feel so much better nick… (He says sarcastically as he walks towards the airlock)

Miranda: You two! Watch the rear! (Gestures towards Nick and Justin)

Justin & Nick: Yes ma'am

Nick: (Looks at Miranda's ass)

Justin: Nick! What are you doing?!

Nick: Watching the rear.

Justin: You're hopeless!!

Nick: I could say the same for you.

(They exit through the Airlock to Miranda's ship)

Joey: (The airlock doors shut behind him and the room depressurizes) Okay, two elites should enter through that door…

The door opens and two elites hover in, but joey is apparently gone

Joey: (Floating on the ceiling just above the elites, he grabs both their head and smashes them together)

One elites helmet cracks and the elite screams into the emptiness of space as the sudden change of pressure in his helmet forces his head to explode, the other elite only dazed float backwards out of the airlock, cursing in an alien tongue.

Joey: (Throws a plasma grenade at the dazed elite)

The plasma grenade hits the elite dead on, sticking to his torso he screams as he becomes engulfed in a bright blue flash.

Joey: Whew… thank you Zero G (he jumps out the end of the airlock and onto the surface of the station below)

The elite that hangs out on top of the airlock hears the commotion and jets over to see what happened, he spots Joey and starts shooting his rifle at Joey.

Joey: (Gets pegged with 3 of the shots, he whips around and fires back, destroying the elites shielding, he pushes off the station and floats just above the elite)

The elite fires at Joey as he floats towards him, missing almost every shot, Joey ends up above him and shoots 3 shots into the elites' jetpack.

Joey: (Back kicks the elite, sending the elite straight into the wall, the elite bounces off and floats off into space)

Elite: (For fun let's call him Fred, Fred tries to activate his jetpack, but the shots Joey fired into it earlier damaged it, Fred floats off into space until he gets caught in the Earths atmosphere and disintegrates due to the extreme heat)

Joey: Wow, that's one of the smarter moves I've made. (He runs towards the airlock at the other end of the station)

Joey enters the airlock.

Joey's radio: First echelons you're with me! Second echelons blanket those cruisers!

Joey: (runs up to the 2 marines) Get ready, about 8 buggers are going to come up from the lift!

The marines jump to attention

Marines: Yes sir!

Joey: (walks up to the lift, and hears the drones flying up the lift) Three…Two…One! (He throws a frag grenade straight down, it bounces into the air as he jumps back from the grenade)

The drones fly out of the lift shaft and the grenade explodes in midair, killing 3 drones instantly and one more falls to his death as its wing was shredded by shrapnel

Joey: (walks backwards while shooting his Plasma Rifle at the bugger, not doing very well at hitting them)

The two marines take care of the other 3 drones

Joey: Thanks. (He jumps down sliding along the slant of the lift all the way down to the rising lift he throws 2 plasma grenades on the way down, witch fry most of the squad that was on its way up)

The remaining 2 grunts fire their plasma pistols at Joey

Joey: (easily wastes the grunts with a few shots of his plasma rifle, he runs up and hits the button to send the lift back down)

The lift goes back down to the airlock at the bottom of the shaft

Joey: (drops his plasma rifle and picks up the Battle Rifle and some spare mags that were on the ground)

The airlock opens and Joey is immediately pinned down by turret fire

Joey: Damn it (he quickly flips around the edge of the door he was hiding behind and fires the battle rifle a few times, striking the turret instead of the elite, making the turret explode, taking the elite and one other out with it) Holy crap, that was an insanely lucky shot… (he runs out from behind the door and kills the single Space Elite that's left and arrives at the airlock)

Joeys Radio: -static- (Cortana) there are quite a few elites guarding the bomb, you may have to get creative.

Joey: (crouches behind one of the boxes) Hmm here we go! (he tosses a few frag grenades as he runs to the other side of the room, through the pipes in the center, he picks up another frag grenade that was on the ground and he tosses it)

(The three grenades take out all the grunts and most of the elites except the Crimson one and a singe blue one)

Joey: Damn (he whips around the corner and charges at the blue elite, whose shields were already down, firing his battle rifle, taking some hits from the elites plasma rifle)

The blue elite dies as the crimson elite jumps on top of the large box next to the bomb and starts firing at joey

Joey: (takes out his Shotgun and pumps a shell into the elite, knocking the elite off the box, breaking its shields as the needles from the elite break joeys shielding too)

C.elite: (pops out from behind the box and shoots)

Joey: (has switched back to his battle rifle and shoots the elite square in the head, as only a single needle sticks into his arm) AGHH (he drops his gun and grab his arm after the needle explodes) Damn, shielding doesn't recharge fast enough… Man... those things really hurt…

Cortana: (Comes out of the pedestal near the bomb) Me, inside your head NOW!

Joey: (places his hand on the pedestal and then puts his hand on the bomb)

The bomb slowly dies down

Cortana: Wow that was close… Hey, you're not the chief!!

Joey: I'll explain later! (he grabs onto the bomb and pulls it into the elevator)

Cortana: I think I know what you're doing, and it's crazy.

Joey: Yea, I know…

Cortana: Well, I like crazy,

Joey: If you like crazy, then you'll get along well with Justin…

The elevator door opens and Joey drags the bomb to the middle of the room

Miranda: Im on board, requesting permission to engage!

Admiral: Negative, not against a ship that size.

Joey: (interrupts) Sir! Requesting permission to leave the station!

Admiral: What for master chief?

Joey: To give the covenant back their bomb…

Admiral: Permission granted.

Joey: (pushes the button and the leaver pops out of the wall) God, I can't believe I'm about to do this…

Cortana: One question… What if we miss?

Joey: Let's hope to god that I don't… (Pulls the leaver)

The doors open and the bomb starts to get sucked out.

Joey: (catches onto the bomb on its way out, he drifts through the battle in space towards the covenant capital ship) Holy Shit!!! (Joey is now floating in the reactor of the Capital ship, he pulls himself up the bomb and puts his hand on the button, the bomb whines, Joey, kicks off the bomb and floats out the bottom of the hole) Woo hoo!! I did it!!

The capital ship explodes

Inside Mirandas ship

Nick: Did you hear that explosion! Joey actually did it!

Justin: Ill be damned… im out of ammo…

Nick: Don't you care? Joey just blew up that Ship on his own!

Justin: Not really…

Nick: Eh, neither do I to be honest…

A loud thud is heard from the hull of the ship

In the cockpit

Johnson: For a brick, he flew pretty good!

Miranda: Chief get inside, we're taking the Fight! to the surface!

End chapter

Joey: Yea I know, this chapter wasn't as funny, but I can promise that next one will be a lot funnier that this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey: Okay I'm back again! I notice that I am getting people in my reviews (yes I read them) that they have X Box Live. Well so do I, so of any of you would like to play with me at some point send a request to Furerian!

Chapter 6 New Mombassa

Inside Mirandas Ship (I don't know the name, if anyone knows please tell me!)

Joey comes in, helmet off smiling like and idiot.

Nick: Why are you so happy?

Joey: I just blew up that capitol ship by myself!!! I pulled that off!!!!

Nick: So you did something right for once? Whoop Dee Doo!

Joey: Now I'm not happy anymore…

Justin: C'mon lets go to the armory, we need some new weapons.

Nick: Right behind ya.

In the Armory

Nick: (walks over to a rack and picks up a sniper rifle) Finally!

Joey: (Picks up a Battle Rifle and SMG)

Justin: (Takes a shot gun and a Battle Rifle)

Nick: Wow Joey, you have the choice of any human weapon possible, and you choose the BR and SMG…

Joey: So what?

Nick: Never mind let's find our way to the pelicans.

(Forty Five minuets later, the Pelicans are flying above New Mombassa)

Comm Cortana: The message just repeats Regret, Regret, Regret.

Comm Miranda: Catchy. Any idea what it means?

Comm: Sgt. Johnson: Dear humanity… we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. And we most certainly regret the corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet!

Pilots: Hoo-rah!

Comm: Cortana: Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders, A Prophet, He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help.

Comm Marine Spotter: Immediate. Grid kilo two three is hot. Recommend mission abort.

Pilot: Roger recon. It's your call Sarge.

Sgt. Johnson: We're going in. Get tactical Marines!

Joey's Com Radio: Master Chief, get aboard that carrier, and secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why.

Pilot: Thirty seconds out… stand by to… Whoa!

The scarab walks in front of the Pelicans, destroying a bus.

In the back of the pelican

Justin: Hey something just hit me, if we are in this pelican… aren't we the ones that get pegged by the scarab shot?

Nick: Awww son of a bi-

The scarab shot pegs the pelican as it veers off and inverts sliding across the top of a building and into a small courtyard.

Nick Joey and Justin get up from the wreckage of their pelican

Nick: Damn I forgot about that thing…

Sgt. Johnson: Shake it off marines, clear the crash site. Go, go, go!

Joey: Well, I didn't have time to tell you on the pelican, but we have a new member on our team.

Justin: Really? Who is that then?

A female marine walks up.

Joey: This is our new medic

Nick: Medic?

Joey: Yes, I requested one after seeing Justin being an idiot during combat back on the Cairo.

Justin: My arm has had a weird twinge ever since that medic fixed it.

Female Marine: You're the one I patched up on the Cairo!

Justin: Really?

Nick: That medic was a girl?!? Justin! You we're behind that box with her the whole time! What we're you two really doing?!?

Justin: She was fixing my arm!

Nick: Justin, you disappoint me…

Justin: I didn't know she was a girl!

Medic: Does my gender confuse you?!

Justin: YES IT DOES!

Nick: (snipes the grunt that walked up the ramp straight in the head)

Justin: I vote that we call her Doc!

Joey: No, that would be taking from Red Vs Blue…

Medic: And besides I'm not a doctor!

Nick: I wanna call her cute white girl with a ghetto booty, but that name is too long…

Medic: I HAVE A NAME!

Joey: Heh, oh yea, well what is it?

Marine: Corporal Carter.

Joey: I don't like that name, we will call you Sam!

Sam: Sam?

Joey: As in Samantha…

Nick: No… Samula…

Sam: I like Samantha better…

Nick: Damn it…

Joey: We should probably catch up with the rest of the marines before they are killed…

Joey Justin and Sam start walking down the ramp (in that order)

Nick: Heh, can I watch the rear? (Gets pegged in the face with a rock)

Sam: Got him! I saw what you we're doing when you we're supposed to be watching the rear on the Cairo!

Justin: Friendly Fire!!!

Joey: We're going to die…

End Chapter 6

Joey: Yes this chapter was mostly talk, ill get to the level… eventually!!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I am back. I was grounded, thus… no update for a while! And something has been brought to my attention. Sam's name, I don't watch Star gate so I had no idea, the name is purely coincidence. Now to the story!

Chapter 7

Joey and Justin carrying Nick, who now has a bloody bandage around his head, Sam following behind carrying Nick's sniper rifle, they arrive at the building in the courtyard.

Sgt. Johnson: What took you four so long?!

Joey: We had an Injury sir.

Sgt. Johnson: What happened to him?

Sam: He got hit by uhh… some debris during the crash.

Sgt. Johnson: The building is already clear, move up top!

They carry Nick upstairs and lay him on the floor.

Nick: (wakes up) ohh, what the hell… YOU HIT ME WITH A ROCK!

Sam: Yea? And I bandaged you; I could have just let you bleed out… (Tosses Nick his Sniper Rifle)

Nick: (stands up and shoots three shots, killing an elite and a grunt)

Joey: Obviously his injury doesn't affect his aim… where is Justin?

Justin: (over on the other side of the building on the Turret, mowing down everything in front of him) Mwuahahaha

Joey: (flips the safety off on his BR and runs up to the edge of the building and starts shooting at the covenant)

Jackal Sniper: (shoots at Joey, the shot just missing his head, the beam close enough to kill his shields)

Joey: Shit!

(A human sniper shot rings out and the Jackal falls to the ground)

Joey: Thanks Nick…

Sgt. Johnson: We got Jackals in the courtyard!

Justin: (Turns and mows down all the Jackals)

Joey: Sam! Why aren't you fighting?

Sam: What do you expect me to do with this? (Holds up a magnum)

Joey: Here (Tosses his SMG to Sam)

Sam: (catches it and opens fire on the covenant that come out from where the jackals came earlier)

(A plasma grenade lands on the shield of Justin's Turret)

Justin: (dives backwards from the turret, not even turning around) Fuck!

(The Turret explodes, shooting shrapnel everywhere)

Joey: (Jumps over the edge of the building to get at the elite that threw the grenade, he shoots the elite twice)

Elite: (turns and roars at Joey, pissed off)

Joey: If my face looked like a Squid I'd be pissed too! (Shoots once more at the elite, killing it)

Nick: Joey, your starting to sound like the other marines.

Sgt. Johnson: Buggers, headin' over the rooftop!

(6 drones fly over the roof of a building, shooting at Justin, who is using the pillars for cover)

Justin: (turns the corner and chucks a grenade at the Drones)

(The grenade sails by the drones and explodes on the wall)

Justin: Why didn't it blow up!?

Nick: It has a 3 second timer after it hits a surface! (Shoots one of the drones down)

Justin: After eh? (Pulls the pin and throws the grenade onto the ground just outside of his cover, he runs out and punts the grenade at the drones, the grenade explodes right when it reaches the drones, killing all of them)

Sam: How did you know when to do that?

Justin: Explosives are my specialty.

Nick: But you don't have any explosives in our world!

Justin: That's what you think.

Sam: Your world?!

Nick: We'll explain later.

Sgt. Johnson: Eyes up! Phantoms back!

(The phantom flies overhead firing at the building as more forces come out of it, Joey and Nick killing some of the grunts on their way down)

(The Phantom Flies off)

(Joey and Justin run out from inside the building and mop up the elites that are left)

Pilot: My girl's a little too big for that courtyard Sarge. I see a good LZ on the other side of these buildings. Meet you there. Over?

Sgt. Johnson: Copy that. Someone get a satchel on the gates.

Joey: (walks up to the gate)

Justin: Joey I don't think you should stand there.

Joey: Why not? I play this game all the time, nothings going to happen; I know this game like the back of my hand!

(The gate bursts open and falls; Joey turns around to see the Hunters walking through)

Cortana: Hunters!

Nick: (from on top of the building) And just how well do you know the back of your hand?!

Sgt. Johnson: Stand back marines, let the chief show you how it's done!

Joey: Crap that means me! (Sticks a plasma grenade to the Hunter on the right as he runs back, shooting at the Hunters)

The plasma grenade explodes, not even phasing the hunters

Joey: (his BR clicks empty, he reaches for another Clip, but he is out, so he reaches for his SMG, but then realizes he gave it to Sam) God damn it!

(Two sniper shots are heard and both catch each hunter in the neck, just below the armor)

The hunters fall to the ground, dead.

Joey: … Thanks Nick… It's funny, every time I need to fight something tough, I'm out of ammo…

Nick: (walks up) Maybe that has something to do with your inability to aim…

Joey: Screw you!

Cortana: Second Squad, this is Cortana. What is your status? Over.

Squad Leader: We're operational ma'am...barely. Our pilots didn't make it.

Cortana: Find a hole and stay put. We'll come to you.

Justin: (walks up with a bandage on his arm)

Joey: What the hell happened to you?

Sam: Don't ask… please don't ask…

End Chapter 7

Hope ya liked it, Leave a review!! Remember for those of you that want to play on X-box Live. My Gamer tag is Furerian.


	8. Chapter 8

Joey: Hello all, I am finally back, school sucks and so does being grounded, but I finally decided to stop being lazy for a little while and update! So! Here we go!

Disclaimer: Joey does not own Bungie or whatever else that is involved with halo.

Chapter 8

Joey: (Runs up to the corner and kneels down to pick up the ammo that's on the ground and reload his battle rifle)

Nick: (leans up against the wall behind Joey, He pulls the clip out of his Sniper Rifle and checks how many bullets he has) This is my last mag.

Joey: Here (picks up the two sniper clips on the ground and tosses them behind him)

Nick: (Catches the mags with one hand and puts them in the satchel on his belt) Thanks.

Sam: Look, there is the pelican! (she points up at the pelican as it reaches the courtyard)

Justin: (runs right around the corner shooting his SMGs at whatever he sees)

Joey: Justin you moron, the pelican has a turret on the back!

Justin: (falls straight to the ground as if he tripped, bullets whizzing over his head)

Sam: I'm not sure if he did that on purpose or if that was just luck.

Joey: (Runs up to the boxes stacked under the ledge and jumps up onto them then up onto the ledge, he goes back into the alley and picks up the sniper rifle and spare mags)

Nick: (watching Joey jump up the boxes) He's quite agile for a fat guy.

Joey: I am not fat damn it! (Loads a clip into the sniper rifle and jumps down off the ledge)

Radio: Miranda: I'm going to need you on that bird sergeant.

Radio: Johnson: Ma'am?

Radio: Miranda: We're going to be dropping troops and supplies, they need an escort that's not afraid of a little hostile fire.

Radio: Johnson: Roger that, I'm on my way. (Johnson gets into the pelican)

Joey: (Walks up to Justin who is still laying face first on the ground) Get up ya retard, the pelican left like 5 minutes ago.

Justin: (Voice muffled) Eureka! I think I broke my Eureka!

Joey: Oh god this boy has to stop watching TV… Sam! Get over here, Justin thinks he's hurt.

Sam: (runs up) All right let me see. (Pulls out a small black gun that looks similar to the plasma pistol, minus the bottom part, and it has a little screen where the charge meter would be, It scans Justin with a few sweeps of a deep blue light) Hmm, he's fine, some scrapes, but he's fine.

Joey: (Grabs Justin by the back of his armor and lifts him up to a sitting position) Did ya hear her? Stand up!

Nick: (from the other side of the courtyard) Joey! Get over here!

Joey: (runs up to Nick) What?

Nick: Around the corner, look!

Joey: (leans around the corner to see a white armored elite, back to him, watching over the jackal snipers) Whoa… he's not in the game. Why didn't you just shoot him?

Nick: I thought you would find it interesting.

Joey: Dude, the white ones have swords they wou… wait a second, I have an idea!

Nick: This ought to be good.

Joey: (sneaks up behind the elite and pokes him on the right shoulder)

W.Elite: (Turns to his right to see what hit him, plasma rifle raised, ready to shoot as Joey sneaks behind him to his left)

Joey: (grabs the elite's sword off his belt as he sneaks behind the elite while it turns around)

W.Elite: (looks down the alley Joey came from, still ready to shoot, looking for what hit him still)

Joey: (Smacks the elite in the back of the neck with the hilt of the sword)

W.Elite (Falls to the ground, not even roaring, purple blood dripping out of his mouth and onto the stone sidewalk, the snipers having no idea their commander was just killed)

Joey: (runs back to the alley and into the courtyard with Nick, Justin, and Sam) Look what I got! (Holds up the hilt)

Nick: Nice one.

Justin: Is that a sword?

Sam: Wow! (Sounding exited) A Covenant energy sword! I've never seen one up close before!

Joey: That's usually a good thing. Do you know how it works?

Sam: I think you just put pressure on the hilt…

Joey: Okay. (Squeezes the hilt a bit and the sword comes shooting out towards his face, stopping just before his visor) Holy Shit! (Drops the sword) Heh, had it backwards…

A battle rifle starts shooting.

Everyone raises their weapons and turns, pointing them over at Nick who is now shooting his BR at the drones that are starting to fly around the corner.

Nick: I think they found out their commander is dead and they aren't happy about it!

Joey: (Raises his sniper rifle and turns the corner) I don't have a good weapon against the drones! I'll get the snipers! (Squeezes off a shot and hits the closest jackal sniper in the chest)

Justin and Sam: (Both start shooting their SMGs easily mowing down the drones)

Nick: (Reaches for his sniper rifle, which is slung across his back)

Joey: (Pegs the next Jackal in the shoulder, his next shot landing in the jackals chest)

Last Sniper: (Shoots at Joey, it's shot hitting the wall just to Joey's left, barely missing Joey's head)

Nick: (Quickly turns the corner and fires, the shot hitting the jackal in the throat)

Joey: Thanks Nick. (Reloads his sniper rifle) Lets move to the next alleyway.

Justin: What about the two jackals on the roof above us?

Joey: Oh yea, I forgot about those two… (Moves up a little and fires up at the roof, the jackals body falls two stories to the ground) I can't see the other one.

Nick: I'll get him…

Justin: How are you gonna pull that one off without being able to see him!?

Nick: Like this… (Shoots his sniper rifle towards Joey, the bullet passing right by his head, hitting the metal pipe behind Joey, the bullet ricochets off at an angle and pegs the other jackal on the roof right between the eyes)

Joey: No fucking way! That was a lucky shot!

Nick: (chuckles) Or was it?

Sam: That was sooo luck! No way any skill could have helped you make that shot!

Justin: (Turns to Sam and holds out a hand) Pay up!

Sam: Damn it… why did I even bet on that? (Hands Justin 50 bucks)

Joey: (peers down the next alleyway, standing a few feet back from the corner) Crap, there is a lot of them down there…

Nick: That bunch of covenant showed up already? I thought they didn't spawn till you got halfway down the alley!

Joey: This is real life now… they have probably been there for a while now.

Sam: "Real life now"? Could someone please explain what you two are talking about?

Joey: When we have the chance we will explain, but for now we need to find a way to clear out that squad down there.

Justin: (Digs in his satchel of equipment and pulls out a cube about the size of a softball) I have a solution!

Joey: And that is?

Justin: This. (Scoots out into the alley a bit and sets the cube down, the cube beeps and starts to unfold, a metal tube rising up out of the bottom taking most of the cube with it, 3 legs fold down onto the ground and bolt down into the cement. The cube which is now about 5 feet into the air on top of the tube extends out and two large metal flaps come out onto the side, the cube now having changed into a Turret)

Joey: Holy Shit! How long have you had that!? Better question… where did you get that?!

Sam: Only combat engineers have access to that!

Justin: I'm a combat engineer!

Joey: How the hell did you become a combat engineer?

Nick: (Steps behind the turret and grabs onto the handles and squeezes the trigger, opening fire on the unsuspecting covenant squad)

The elite roars as the bullets hit his shield the grunts scream and run around in panic, quickly getting mowed down by the stream of bullets. The elite fires back as he runs backwards, trying to get behind the box that's behind him. The plasma bolts melt holes straight through the armor plates that are protecting nick.

Nick: I could use a little help here!

Joey: (Tosses a frag grenade down the alley, the explosion causes dust and dirt to fly into the air, mixing with the spray of the fluorescent blue blood that squirted from the grunts as they were hit by the bullets, making it difficult to see down the alley)

Nick: Good job dumb ass now I can't see the elite!

Joey: But he can't see you! Just keep shooting!

Nick: (Keeps firing into the haze of dust dirt and blood until the turret clicks out of ammo)

Joey: Think you got him?

Nick: Well lets find out. (Unslinging his battle rifle and starts to walk down the alley into the mist that lingered in the air)

Joey: Sam, Justin, lets go!

As they emerge on the other side of the haze, Nick is standing over the elite's body

Nick: I think its dead…

Sam: Hmm, it doesn't look like it has sustained any bullet wounds, though his arm is injured badly by what appears to be shrapnel… from Joey's grenade probably, the shock wave from it probably knocked him unconscious.

Justin: Let's just get out of here before it wakes up.

Nick: I can make sure it doesn't wake up again… (Points his Battle Rifle at the elite's head)

Everyone else has already started down the road towards the hotel.

Joey: So, Justin, how did you become a combat engineer?

Justin: well, up in the armory before we left…

Nick catches up to the rest of the group.

Justin: I simply told them that I was a combat engineer…

Joey: And they just let you take advanced military hardware without any proof of rank?

Sam: Well, he is wearing glasses…

Justin: That's exactly what the marine in the armory said!

Joey: Wow, people in this world aren't very bright…

Sam: This world? All right no more stalling, time for you to explain what the hell you have been talking about!

Joey: (Sighs) All right, but you probably won't believe us.

A plasma grenade lands infront of Joey.

Joey: Get back!

(Everyone dives in different directions away from the grenade as a blinding blue flash lights up the street, leaving a black scorch mark in the asphalt)

The elite they had left behind them is standing there, one arm limp as his side, bleeding from the shrapnel, leaving a purple stream of blood down his arm, dripping off his fingertips, his body sparking with electricity from his damaged shield generator. He draws his plasma rifle with his good arm and roars weakly, with a slight gurgle as some blood was also dripping out of his mouth.

Nick: (from behind a Dumpster) He's either very brave or very stupid!

Joey: (draws the energy sword from his belt and flicks his wrist, the sword shoots out of the hilt as he charges at the elite)

The elite looks over in Joey's direction, the flash of the energy sword catching his attention, as he notices the energy sword he screams out in fear, he starts to fire at Joey.

Joey: (Shields absorb the shots, swinging the sword down at the elite, then slashes sideways, cleaving the elite into four pieces, the sword causing the wounds to cauterize immediately, leaving no blood, the elite lets out a last blood curdling scream)

Nick: (stepping out from behind the Dumpster) From now on, we show no mercy, we kill them all.

Joey: (releases the hilt of the energy sword, and places it back onto his belt) That was strangely easy to cut through the elite… it took no effort at all…

Two of the grunts that were attacking the hotel come around the corner to investigate the noise.

Nick: (Shoots twice and catches both grunts right in the head)

Joey: Let's get to the hotel.

Sam, Nick, Joey, and Justin move up to the corner of the building at the end of the street.

Joey: Alright, there are two grunts on the plasma turrets and an elite, they seem quite occupied shooting at the hotel, Ill sneak up behind the elite, nick, you snipe the two grunts when I draw my sword.

Nick: (reloads his sniper rifle) Got it. (Raises the scope to his eye and knees, leaning around the corner)

Joey: (crouches down and slings his battle rifle across his back and creeps up behind the elite)

Justin: Why don't I get to do anything?

Sam: Because you're insane.

Joey: (stands up right behind the elite and pulls the energy sword from his belt)

Nick: (exhales and holds his breath to steady is aim)

Joey: (flicks his wrist and activates the energy sword, he wraps one arm around the elites neck and pushes the sword into the elite's back)

The elite tries to yell out, but Joey's arm crushes his airway, the elite drops his plasma rifle and struggles slightly, only having a split second to do so as Joey shoves the sword through his sternum)

Nick: (Shoots and pegs the first grunt in the back of the head, blood and brain matter along with bits of its skull and helmet to go flying into the air. He quickly turns the corner and fires, the next grunt taking the bullet in the neck, causing blood to spurt into the air in a thick stream of bright blue)

Joey: (Releases his hold on the elite's throat and the body slumps down to the ground, falling along the energy sword, slicing the elite in half from the chest up, no blood left at all as the energy sword cauterizes the cuts instantly)

The marine from the hotel runs up to Joey, Nick, Justin and Sam run up behind Joey.

Marine: Crash sites on the other side of this hotel chief! Covenant are crawling all over it.

Joey: Do you have any extra ammo?

Marine: There is some extra ammo just over there. (He points to an area close to the hotel entrance)

Joey: Thanks, lets load up. (Walks over to the ammo stash the marine pointed out)

Sam, Justin, And Nick follow

There are a few piles of different types of ammo on top of some rubble.

Joey: (picks up a few sniper clips and tosses them to nick) Heads up!

Nick: (catches the clips and loads one into his rifle, taking his other half spent clips and sliding the bullets out and refilling the clips)

Sam and Justin are fighting over who gets how much SMG ammo.

Joey: All right guys, let's go.

Everyone moves up to the hotels main entrance.

Joey: Cortana… how do I turn on my helmet flashlight?

Cortana: (from Joey's helmet) The suit picks up some of your thoughts to activate some of its equipment, just think it.

Nick: We are doomed! Joey has to think!

Joey: Shut the hell up Nick. (Flashlight turns on, illuminating the dark hallway a bit) Sweet… (Raises his battle rifle) Lets move in!

Justin: (throws two frag grenades down the hall)

The grenades explode, lighting up the entire hallway, the shrapnel killing the four grunts, two on each side of the hall.

Joey: Wow Justin, you remembered where those guys were?

Justin: No, I just wanted to blow something up…

Joey: So you wasted two frag grenades?

Justin: Well, that was the original plan, I haven't thrown a grenade in almost an hour!

Joey: Justin, you're hopeless.

(The blood from the grunts starts to glow slightly as the light from Joey's flashlight shines over it, the group now moving into the hall)

Two elite's emerge from the hole in the back wall of the hotel.

Four sniper shots are fired in rapid succession, both the elite's drop dead.

Nick: I finally get to kill a damn elite. Joey's been hogging them all. (Nick reloads his sniper rifle)

Joey: (flashlight turns off as he steps out of the hole in the wall, stepping over the elite's corpses)

A phantom flies down, opening fire with its plasma turrets.

Joey: Phantom! Find cover! (He hits a grunt in the head with the butt of his BR, the grunt screams and falls to the floor, Joey getting behind one of the pillars)

Nick Justin and Sam also get behind the different pillars.

The phantom drops a squad of grunts and two elites and a few jackals.

Nick: (turns around the corner a bit and takes out the Jackals with a few extremely well aimed sniper shots)

Joey: (Turns the corner and throws a frag grenade, killing most of the grunts and knocking one of the elite's shields out, the bodies of the grunts fly off the bridge)

Sam: (Turns from behind her pillar and shoots her Magnum at the elite that's shields are down, killing it quickly)

Two marines in a warthog pull up from under the bridge, avoiding the overturned bus as the gunner opens fire on the remaining two grunts and elite, quickly taking them down without a problem.

Joey, Nick, Justin and Sam jump down to the warthog.

Joey: Sweet a warthog!

Marine driving the warthog: All yours chief!

Both marines get out of the warthog.

Joey: Driver!

Justin: Gunner!

Sam: Passenger!

Nick: Aww goddamn it!

End Chapter 8.

Joey: Whoo hoo, I've been grounded a few times, thus it took me a while to update, but I had this written down some on some paper, so I was working on it, so you can't call me lazy!

Next update will be a lot quicker.

Leave a Review!!

And one thing, no flames, I don't mind people telling me what's wrong with the story, just don't be and asshole about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ah yes, I was lazy all summer, schools about to start and I haven't written anything! That was just a small list of excuses I came up with on the spot… just go away and read the damn chapter.

Disclaimer: Joey does not own Bungie or anything else I put in here that I shouldn't have…

Chapter 9

(Joey, Sam and Justin get into their previously called spots on the warthog)

Nick: What about me?

Joey: Well, I guess we could just drive slowly…

Nick: (whispers quietly to himself) Wait… the ghosts haven't came yet… I got an idea! (Runs over to the overturned bus just underneath the bridge and climbs on top of it)

Sam: What the hell is he doing?

Joey: I have no idea…

(The two ghosts emerge from around the corner, boosting towards the group)

Justin: Incoming!

(Just as the two ghosts' pass under the bridge nick jumps off the bus and lands on the front of the second ghost, just behind the first one, the elite yells out in surprise, nick smacks the elite out of the seat with his gun. He turns and points his battle rifle at the other ghost and fires, hitting the ghost in the gas tank, making it explode in a blue flash. The elite screams in pain as the ghost explodes underneath him, nick turns and flips into the seat of the ghost he just hijacked)

Joey: Holy shit that was freaking awesome!

Justin: (mows down the elite that nick removed from the ghost, the elite doesn't even have time to scream as he is hit with waves of bullets coming from the warthogs turret)

Nick: (pulls up next to the warthog) Problem solved.

Joey: Do you even know how to pilot one of those things?

Nick: Nope, but this'll be fun.

Joey: Alright, let's roll! (Hits the gas and charges forwards, nick follows behind them, trying to figure out how to make the ghost boost)

(Justin turns the turret so its facing forwards again, firing the turret at random)

Nick: (finally figures out the boost and catches up to Joey's warthog, which is charging towards the covenant artillery platform just along the shoreline)

Justin: (opens fire on the covenant, which scramble to avoid the hail of bullets, the elites firing back while the grunts panic)

Joey: (Turns the warthog, power sliding as he guns it towards the alley back behind the artillery platform)

Sam: (firing her SMG at the grunts killing two of them) What? We aren't going to kill them all!?

(Justins maniacal laughter is drowned out by the noise of the turret firing)

Joey: No, we are supposed to get to the bridge!

Nick: (driving the ghost backwards and firing at the covenant, killing and elite as he attempts to follow the warthog)

Just as Joey turns the corner to the next section of beach, three ghosts jump the far wall, and the phantom flys in from overhead, its three plasma turrets firing at the Warthog)

Joey: Justin! Ghosts infront of us!

Justin: (turns the turret 180 degrees and opens fire on the ghosts, which return fire at the warthog, the plasma bolts sizzling as they strike the armor plates, turning the metal white with the extreme heat)

Nick: (turns the corner just behind Joey, opening fire at the ghosts immediately destroying one by hitting it in its gas tank)

Sam: We can't take a Phantom in this thing! Keep going!

Joey: Nick! Ignore the Phantom lets go! (He charges straight towards the ramp which the ghosts used, jumping it to get to the third section of the beach, three covenant drop pods landing infront of the building that's there, elite's jumping out and firing at the warthog)

Justin: (quickly takes down one of the elites before he can get out of his pod, staining the inside purple with its blood)

Joey (Charges straight at the elites, baring down on them at full speed)

Justin: HIT EM'! HIT EM'!

(One elite manages to dives out of the way, rolling as he hits the ground, the second elite wasn't so lucky. Screaming as the warthog hits him, rolling up onto the hood and over the windshield, his lifeless body hitting the shield of the turret and falls to the right of the warthog, the windshield dripping with purple blood, the elite's broken body sprawled out of the ground behind the warthog)

Sam: Was that really necessary?

Joey: Well, he's dead isn't he? (Turns on the windshield wipers)

Just: umm hey guys!

Joey and Sam in unison: What?

Justin: Is there supposed to be a blue glowing thing stuck to our back tire?

Joey: Ohhh shi-

(The grenade explodes, ejecting Sam and Joey from the front seats, the back end of the warthog flips into the air, launching Justin through the air just before the warthog erupts into flame)

Justin: (flying through the air, still in the position like he was holding the turret) You know… I've seen one of those somewhere before… but I just cant place were… (Lands head first into the sand, his head getting buried)

Sam, being a trained marine, rolls just as she hits the ground, avoiding injury while Joey lands flat on his back with a heavy "Thud"

Joey: owwww my spine! (Sits up) That's gonna hurt tomorrow…

Justin, who's head is still buried in the sand: (Voice muffled) Now I'm never going to get to sleep at night until I figure out where I've seen that before… (pulls his head out of the sand)

Nick: (pulls up next to the group, firing his ghosts plasma cannons at the sniper tower in the distance) You guys alright?!

Sam: Yea, we are fine.

Joey: We should go to that building, there are some weapons and ammo there (points to the single building in the sand)

(the phantom following the path Joey took catches up to the group)

Nick: Yea, that sounds good right about now (points up at the phantom)

Joey: C'mon lets go!

Joey, Sam, and Justin run to the building just as the phantom starts to fire at nicks ghost.

Nick: oh shit oh shit (boots over to the building, abandoning his ghost to get inside with the rest of the group)

Joey: Alright, on the roof is a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle along with ammo for both.

Nick: I could use some more sniper ammo.

Joey: Alright, ill take that rocket launcher then…

Justin: Why can't I have the rocket launcher?

Joey: Justin… do I really have to answer you for that one? (starts to climb up the ladder to the roof)

The phantom outside drops off two ghosts, more drop pops hit the ground around the sniper tower.

Joey: (gets all the way up the ladder and hides behind the large box, picking up the rocket launcher, he leans around the corner and fires at one of the phantoms turrets)

(The rocket sails straight at the phantom, and because joey didn't lock on. It misses the intended turret and hits the hull of the ship effectively damaging two turrets. This causes the phantom to bug out and retreat, bits and pieces of the turrets falling as it flies away, the two damaged turrets sparking and burning with blue fire)

Joey: Well… I missed, but that works…

Nick: (coming up the ladder after joey) You missed?! With the rocket launcher!? It locks on for gods sake!

Joey: Hey, shut up, I made the phantom go away…

Nick: (walks over to the sniper rifle and picks up some of the clips) Get one of those ghosts it dropped, ill take care of the other one.

Joey: Can do. (points his rocket launcher at one of the ghosts and locks on, firing the rocket straight at the ghost, the explosion sends the ghost flipping through the air as bits and pieces of the vehicle fly through the air)

The other ghost turns towards Joey, following where the rocket came from and opens fire, quickly taking out Joeys shield and he hides behind the large box.

Nick: (Fires his sniper rifle, the bullet catches the elite piloting the ghost in the top of the head. His helmet, and bits of his skull and brain matter burst into the air in a spray of purple blood, the elite falls to the left out of the ghost, its engine dying as its pilot falls from the seat)

Joey: (shields Recharge and he switches to his sniper, Joey and nick pick off the remaining elite's near the sniper tower)

Joey and Nick go back down the ladder

Nick: Alright, the path to the tunnel is clear.

Joey: Yea… hey Justin, got a question.

Justin: What?

Joey: My suit, its not telling me how much ammo I got for this (holds up his rocket launcher) My sword too… your smart… sometimes… You got any idea what's wrong?

Justin: Well (looks Joey over) You are carrying four weapons at once… the MJOLNIR armor is only designed to keep track of two weapons at once… Three if your dual wielding, which could be your problem.

Joey: Oh yea… I'm not limited by the game anymore, so I just picked all this up.

Nick: Oh yea, we don't have to carry only two weapons now… sweet…

Joey: Here sam, you can use this. (Gives Sam the rocket launcher)

Sam: I don't know how to use this thing!

Joey: You're a trained marine, don't they teach you how to use this stuff?

Sam: Im a MEDIC!!!

Joey: Whatever, I don't want to carry that thing, you use it.

Sam: Thanks…

Nick: Let's go, before reinforcements arrive! (Walks out of the building and gets back in his ghost, which comes to life as it detects a pilot)

Joey, Sam, and Justin follow nick outside and walk to the entrance to the tunnel.

Joey: (Passing by the wreckage of the warthog) Well, that things totaled, looks like we gotta walk through the tunnel.

Nick: I don't, hahaha

Joey: You ass hole.

(inside the tunnel)

Justin: Hey guys, you hear that?

Sam: Hear what?

Joey: It's behind us (Turns around and two warthogs turn the corner and pull up to the group)

Marine: Cortana said you could use a ride!

Joey: Oh yea… she's still in my helmet isn't she…

Cortana: Yep, I'm still here.

Nick: Well, she's awfully quiet.

Marine: (Gets out of the first warthog and gets onto the gun turret of the second) All yours.

Joey: Sweet (gets back in the drivers seat)

Justin and Sam take their respective spots.

Joey: Alright lets go. (Hits the gas) Justin! Get ready, there's gonna be several covenant blockades!

Justin: Alright (Crouches down slightly so his head isn't so exposed above the turret shields)

(The covenant at the first blockade open fire at the warthog, the plasma bolts from the turret at the blockade seem to disperse as they strike the glass of the windshield, the metal starting to glow red as it heats up)

Joey: (Accelerates, charging straight at the turret) Hang on!

Justin: (Opens fire on the other covenant nearby, keeping them from trying to attack the warthog)

The grunt in the turret screams and jumps out, the warthog rams straight through the turret, destroying it, the broken metal bounces off the front of nicks ghost, which was following the warthog.

Sam: You're Insane!!

Cortana: I've been analyzing the Covenant tactical chatter. They're surprised ...confused. I don't think they expected us to be here. Not you and me. All of us...humanity...on Earth. Odd, I know, but it does help explain why they came here with such a small fleet.

Joey: (Mouthing Cortanas lines under his helmet)

Cortana: Hey! I can see that!

Joey: Oh crap, sorry.

Sam: (leans up over the windshield of the warthog and fires the rocket launcher straight ahead at another small covenant blockade)

Joey: Ahhh God my ears!!! That was right next to my head!!!

Sam: Sorry!

Joey: What?!!

The road ahead of the warthog was destroyed, bent upwards into ramp shape, Joey pulls into that lane, passing by the destroyed blockade thanks to sams rocket.

Justin: Wooo! Jump it!!!

Joey: (Accelerates again and hits the ramp, the warthog goes sailing through the air, followed by nicks Ghost) Woo Hoo!!!

As soon as the warthog lands another falls through the hole in the ceiling, but is soon struck by the Scarabs cannon, Joey swerves to the left, barely avoiding the explosion caused by the scarab.

A Shadow pulls up onto the road from one of the side roads.

Joey: Justin, Shoot that!

Justin: What?

Joey: The thing infront of us!

Nick: (Already shooting at the shadow)

Shadow: (returns fire at nick, the plasma glances off of the ghost)

Justin: Oh? The shadow? Okay! (the turret begins to spray bullets at the shadow, most of them ricocheting off the surface)

Joey: Im going to pull up next to it, kill the driver!

Justin: Okay! (firing up at the Shadow's turret along with nick, quickly destroying it)

Joey: (Pulls up along side the shadow, lining up Justin's turret with the driver)

Justin: (Turns and showers the driver with bullets, killing the driver almost instantly)

(A/N Now yes, I know in the game he wont die that quickly because he's sitting in the vehicle, but its real life now, and he's exposed, so don't flame)

The shadow slows to a stop in the road as nick passes by it in his ghost.

Joey: Look! Theres another one up ahead!

Another Shadow is driving along the side road, heading towards the main street.

Sam: (Leans up over the windshield again and fires her rocket launcher at it, the rocket hitting the drivers seat, causing the shadow to stop dead in its tracks. The driver is missing, the seat black and stained purple with blood, which was all that could be seen of the driver from the warthog)

The warthog continues down the road, before it starts baring down on two more shadows heading towards the final blockade.

Sam: (Reloads her rocket launcher) Justin! You get one, ill get the other (she leans back above the windshield and takes aim at the Shadow that was furthest away)

Justin: (opens fire at the closest shadow, catching the turrets attention, it starts to fire at the warthog, smoke starts to pour out from under the hood of the hog)

Joey: Oh that's not good!

Sam: (Fires at the shadow, hitting infront of the drivers seat, the drivers shields destroyed, its turret turns and fires at the hog as well)

Nick: (Shooting at the first Shadows turret, it ignores nick, trying to take out the warthog)

The first shadow slows down and explodes, causing the ghost it was carrying to explode as well, sending large bits of metal flying in all directions.

Sam: (Fires at the furthest shadow again, this time she hits the drivers seat, making the shadow come to a halt, nick and Justin fire at the turret, rapidly finishing it off as they head towards the large room ahead, where the final covenant blockade is)

Two ghosts pull up into the way of Joey and Nick, Joey accelerates, heading straight at one of the ghosts, Justin opens fire at it, the ghosts pulling away from each other as they back up, returning fire on nick and joey.

Sam: (Locks on to one of the ghosts and fires, killing the pilot, the ghost sits on the ground for a few moments before it starts to twitch and roll just before it explodes)

Justin's bullets hit the gas tank of the second ghost, destroying it instantly as the light plasma turret on top of the large container sends plasma raining down on the warthog, holes starting to burn into the warthog turrets armor plates.

Nick: (Pulls up next to the warthog and fires back at the turret, killing the grunt operating it)

Joey turns to the left side of the large container, a turned shadow the last thing blocking them from getting to the bridge. The shadow turret firing at the warthog in a last attempt to stop them, Joey hits the gas, heading straight for the gap in the shadow that would normally hold its cargo.

Joey: Justin! Duck!

Justin: A Duck!? Where?! (Notices part of the shadow was heading straight towards his head and he ducks quickly, turning around and opening fire at the shadow as nick passes underneath it as well)

Sam: Look! Theres the exit to the tunnel!

The warthog and nicks ghost pull out of the tunnel exit and the warthog dies, the hood was missing and small flames were coming from the inside of the engine.

Joey, Sam, and Justin get out of the warthog and walk over to the marines, the tunnel exit closing behind them.

Nick also gets out of his ghost.

Joey: (Steps by a marine who was sitting on the ground and leaning against part of the bridge)

Marine: It blew right through us. 50 cal, rockets...didn't do a thing.

(A Pelican hovers down and drops off a Scorpion Tank and Sgt. Johnson.)

Sgt. Johnson: Where's the rest of your platoon?

Marine1: Wasted Sarge!

Marine2: And we will be too, sir, if we don't get the hell out of here!

Johnson: You hit Marine?

Marine2: N-No sir.

Sgt. Johnson: Then listen up! When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-schmancy tanks. We had sticks, two sticks...and a rock for the whole Platoon. And we had to share the rock!

Nick: (walking up next to joey) We get it, your old!

Sgt. Johnson: What was that?! How dare you talk to a superior officer that way!

Nick: (Walks up to Johnson and grabs the patch on his shoulder, which says Master Sergeant, and shows it to Johnson.) Superior officer huh?

Sgt. Johnson: Oh, oh im sorry sir! (Salutes)

Nick: (Grins) Give me your Cigar.

Sgt. Johnson: What?! How old are you?

Nick: That was an order soldier!

Sgt. Johnson: (sighs, defeated) Yes sir… (Gives nick his Cigar)

Nick: (places the cigar in his mouth) Heh, awsome.

Marine1: What about that Scarab?

Sgt. Johnson: We've all run the simulation. They're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief. He'll know what to do. (He gets into the Pelican)

Joey: Oh no that means me…

Marine1: Yes sir! Sergeant!

Cortana: Thanks for the tank. He never gets me anything.

Johnson: Oh I know what the ladies like. (The pelican flies away)

Joey: (looks over at nick) Master Sergeant?! How the hell did you get such a high rank?!

Nick: Well remember back on the Cairo, when I told that marine my rank was "This much higher than his" well apparently "This much higher" Was Master Sergeant…

Joey: Wow this military is so messed up.

Nick: Well, I say I get the tank.

Joey: What?! Why do you get the tank?!

Nick: I had to drive that freaking ghost!

Sam: Hey guys… where's justin…

(The tank engine roars as it starts up)

Joey: Oh no!!

End Chapter 9

Joey: Yea, this chapter wasn't so great, the parts where you have to use vehicles are kinda hard to make funny… but, leave a review, no flames. But polite references to what was wrong are okay like typos sometimes I will make a typo and the word program doesn't point it out. Well, leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

All right, yes, no excuse this time, I'm just lazy, okay? There, you got me to admit it… though it doesn't matter, your here for the goodness that is my story… supposedly. So, just scroll down and get to the part you really want to see not my rambling on.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Bungie or anything else that goes in this story.

Chapter 10

(Joey runs up to the tank and jumps up onto one of the treads, knocking hard on the hatch over the pilot seat)

Justin: (Voice muffled) Occupied!

Joey: Justin! No! Get out of the tank!

Justin: But I want to drive it!

Joey: All right, tell me what you know about this tank, and about piloting it?

Justin: Weeellll. The Scorpion Main Battle Tank is the UNSCs prime anti vehicle platform with a 90mm High Velocity Main Gun and a 7.62mm coaxial machinegun as its secondary weapon, along with this firepower. The Ceramic-Titanium armor plating makes this vehicle almost completely invulnerable to small arms weapons and can disperse covenant plasma weaponry…

(The scene cuts over to Nick and Sam, who are watching Joey and Justin argue)

Sam: Wow… I hope he can get Justin out of that tank…

Nick: Hey, Sam.

Sam: (Turns her head to look at Nick) What?

Nick: Well… I seem to have developed a rash… um, on my penis… can you take a look at it?

Sam: (Sounds a bit worried, and starts to dig in her medical pouch) Oh really? That sounds serious nick, but since we are in the field at the moment… (She pulls a scalpel out of her bag) Looks like we will have to Amputate.

Nick: Uh, oh look! Suddenly it got all better! You're the best medic ever, bye!! (Runs over to Joey and Justin)

Sam: (Laughs evilly and puts the scalpel away)

(Back over to Justin and Joey)

Justin: (Still rambling on)… it is a total of 10 meters long from front to back and weighs in at about 66 tons, which makes this a light tank, but its capable of accelerating at about .5 meters per second squared-

Joey: (Cuts in) ALL RIGHT! You can drive the fuckin' tank, okay?

Nick: (comes up from behind Joey) Wait, did I hear you right? Your letting Justin drive the tank?!

Joey: Yea…

Nick: What the hell does he know about this tank?!

Justin: Weeellll-

Joey: Don't Start!

Nick: Whatever, lets get moving then!

Sam: (Walks up behind Nick) Is Justin driving?!

Nick: (jumps up onto the tank and runs over onto the other side) Ah! Keep away from her! She's Crazy!

Joey: Yes Sam, he's driving.

Sam: What does he know about the tank?!

Justin: We-

Joey: SHUT IT!

Sam: (sighs) Fine, whatever. (She sits on one of the Front Left jumpseat on the side of the tank) Lets just get going.

Nick: (Sits in the Front Right jumpseat)

Joey: Yea… in this armor I don't fit on the seat… ill just kneel here then. (He kneels down on the Back Left tread of the tank) All right Justin! Gun it!

Justin: (Fires the tanks main cannon, a deafening boom echoes out over the bridge as the shell pegs the idling Wraith tank a few hundred yards up the bridge, it explodes into a plume of Orange and Blue fire, parts and pieces of the Wraiths armor fly into the air)

Sam, Nick and Joey all cover their ears.

Joey: Oh my god! My fucking head! Ah!!

Sam: Owwwww

Nick: Jesus Christ!

Justin's maniacal laughter can be heard muffled through the tanks armored canopy. The engine roaring as the tank slowly starts to move forwards, speeding up towards the bridge, where a small group of Ghosts has been alerted by the Wraiths destruction.

Sam: (Hefts her rocket launcher and aims at a Ghost)

Joey: You still have ammo in that thing?!

Sam: Yea, I have a few more left… (The rocket launcher emits a few loud beeps as it attains a lock, she pulls the trigger, the rocket racing straight towards the ghost, hitting it head on, the driver is engulfed in flames as his ghosts gas tank erupts from below him, burning him alive in his seat.)

Four sniper shots ring out and two of the ghosts fall to the ground, their drivers falling limp out of the cockpits.

Nick: (chuckles a bit and reloads his sniper rifle)

The tank rolls over the two pilot less ghosts, the metal grinding and straining as the fragile ghosts were crushed under the immense weight of the tank. Another deafening boom echoes out, the fourth ghost explodes into pieces of scrap metal and shrapnel as what's left of the ghosts body flips through the air and over the side of the bridge.

Joey: Justin! Look out for the hole up ahead! Stay to the left! (He fires off a few rounds from his Battle Rifle at another group of incoming ghosts.)

The tank veers off to the left, avoiding the hole that had been blown straight through the bridge. The machinegun roaring as it mowed down all the ghosts in its path, the elite's screams and death cries barely heard over the sound of the gun, clouds of blue fire and debris streak into the air as the tank rolls over the remains of the ghosts.

A Phantom flies by the left side of the bridge, its turrets trained on the tank, glowing red as they powered up to fire.

Sam: Justin! Phantom to the left!

The tanks turret rotates to the left, Joey ducks underneath it, the tank fires, the shell impacting in the center of the turrets, all three of them utterly destroyed by the blast. The charred remains of the turrets fall into the water below.

The Phantom bugs out, veering off course to flee from the tanks firepower. But its Banshee escort stays behind, strafing and rolling at it takes pot shots at the tank, its main cannons unable to do any real damage to the tanks armor.

Justin: I can't get a good bead on it! He's too close for the main cannon!

Sam: I used up my last rocket!

Joey: (clicks on a plasma grenade in his hand, it whined to life and started to pulse with its light blue color, he throws it at the banshee, the pilot expertly jinks out of the way, the grenade sailing wide and nowhere close to the banshee)

The banshee turns and the whine of its Fuel Rod cannon screams, lobbing a bolt of sizzling green energy at the tank, the shot hitting the bridge just infront of the tank, charring the ground.

Nick: (gets out of the jumpseat and crawls across the tank over to Joey) We gotta take care of him! I can't snipe him out of that thing!

Joey: What do you have in mind?! He's passing pretty low, trying to get a good lock with his fuel rod gun…

Nick: (looks up at the banshee, which is turning to make another pass with its Fuel Rod cannon) Joey… throw me…

Joey: What?!

Nick: Throw me at the banshee when it swoops down! Your as strong as Master Chief, you can throw me!

Joey: Are you insane?!

The familiar scream of the banshees charging fuel rods pierces the sound of the tanks machine-gun.

Joey: Alright! Fine!

The banshee lobs another fuel rod at the tank, the front of the tank just barely clipped by the shot, the armor charred black and sizzling with the extreme heat and radiation from the shot. The tank shakes violently from the sheer impact of the shot. The banshee passes low overhead.

Just as the banshee passes over, Joey grabs nick under his right arm and by the bottom of his armored vest, grunting as he hurls nick straight up into the air, Nick reaches out and grabs the edge of the banshees wing, pulling himself up onto the wing.

Sam: (watching this stunt in awe) You guys are clearly suicidal!

Joey: Nahh, that's just nick!

Nick slowly makes his way closer to the cockpit, grabbing the end of the cockpits cover and groans as he forces it open, the elite inside lets out a surprised yelp just before nick kick him right in the side. The elite screaming as it falls to the bridge below, nick carefully makes his way up into the cockpit of the banshee and closes the cover.

Sam: Does he even know how to fly one of those things?!

Joey: Oh… good question!

Nick: (Through the radio) What the… how the hell am I supposed to see where I am going?

Nicks banshee swerves pitches and rolls in the air as he fumbles with the controls.

Nick: Damn it I can't see!

The elite that nicks had kicked out of the banshee lies face first in the middle of the bridge. Groaning as he props himself up onto his forearms, speaking shocked in his alien language. (Translation) : "By the gods… I survived that fall!" he shakes his head, dazed from the impact, unable to see the tank rolling straight for him. He looks behind him, seeing the massive tank, too close to save himself now as the treads roll over him, the sickening crunch of his body unheard over the roar of the tanks engine. The tank rolls on, its cannon booming out as it picks off what's left of the ghosts, which are scrambling from the other side of the bridge to fruitlessly attack the tank.

Sam: What about other banshees?!

Nick: (Still flying erratically, the banshee dives straight down towards the water) Ahh wait no! I haven't slept with a girl yet!

Joey: (sits there for a moment) ummm, nick, you're still on the radio, you know that right?

Nick: (gets the banshee to ascend, emerging out from under the bridge) Ah, umm, I mean… I haven't taken her to dinner yet! I think I got this guys.

Joey: Alright, Sam we don't have to worry about other banshees, we got nick for air cover…

(Nick's banshee crashes straight into the bridge, the metal crunches and parts of the banshee fly off from the impact)

Joey: Nick!

Sam jumps off the side of the tank and runs over to the wreckage of the banshee, Joey doing the same, Justin's tank coasts to a stop, the machinegun still firing, holding off the waves of incoming ghosts as a phantom holding a wraith tank flies overhead

Joey: Nick! Nick are you okay?! (he pulls part of the wreckage away, nick sitting up from the twisted metal around him)

Nick: Holy shit! How do they pilot those things? I couldn't see where I was going!

Sam: He seems fine, he's lucky he didn't get killed.

Justin: (Voice over the radio) You know if you press the right button, a 3D HUD will be displayed around you…

Nick: God damn it Justin, that information would have been a lot more helpful two minutes ago!

Joey: Yea nick, if you read all the books you would know that…

Sam: Books?

Joey: Its nothing, we will explain when we have more time.

The Tank fires its main cannon, the shell streaking through the air, pegging the Wraith on the underside of the Phantom that just flew overhead, the flaming wreck of the Wraith falls down into the waters below, the phantom bugging out and veering off. The Tank closing in on the end of the bridge.

Two banshees fly out from over the tunnel. A Small group of four ghosts boost out from the tunnel, quickly followed by two wraith tanks.

Cortana: Hmm that's quite the welcome party.

Joey: Shit… that's a lot of armor…

Justin doesn't even skip a beat, the turret of the tank pivoting and pointing at the nearest wraith, the machinegun hosing the wraith with a stream of bullets. Both wraiths return fire with their dual plasma turrets the ghosts also open fire, Joey Nick and Sam all bail off of the tank as it is pelted with superheated plasma. The tanks Main cannon goes off, pegging the nearest wraith dead center with its HE shell. The Wraith going up into blue flames, the armor on Justin's tank glowing red with the heat, bits of the armor starting to melt and drip onto the ground. The familiar ring of four sniper shots pierces the noise of the tanks machinegun. Two of the shots hit two ghosts in their gas tanks, the vehicles erupting into flames with the drivers still in their seats, the other two shots kill the pilot of the third ghost. His body falling from the cockpit. Nick runs straight at that ghost, leaping over the flaming wreckage of one ghost and getting into the pilots seat of the ghost he just disabled.

Sam: Justin! Hit the Banshees! (She fires her magnum a few times at one of the banshees overhead, which were charging to launch their fuel rod cannons at Justin's tank. Justin aims the turret up into the air, just as a banshee was looping back to make another pass, the 7.62mm Armor Piercing rounds making quick work of the banshee)

One of the elite's limps out of the wreckage and flames of his ghost. His body sparking with the electricity of his downed shield generator. Looking over at Sam he roars in anger and charges straight at her, unarmed, pulling a fist back to launch a savage strike at Sam. Sam quickly ducks to the side, evading the Elites punch, leaping up into the air, swinging her leg and her foot impacts with the side of the Elites head. The Elite stumbles and turns back to look at Sam, who has her magnum pointed straight at the Elites head, she fires three shots straight into the elites forehead and out through the back side of his head in a misty spray of purple blood and brain matter. Nick, in his ghost opens fire on the fourth and final ghost, catching the pilot by surprise, quickly wasting the ghost. He then turns his attention towards the second banshee, firing with the limited range of his ghosts plasma cannons to draw its attention. The other wraith tank was still busy firing at Justins tank, the mortar launcher deploying from the top of the vehicle. Joey charges across the battlefield, leaping up onto the back of the tank, using the enhanced strength the MJOLNIR armor provided him, he punched a few holes into the back of the Wraiths wiring. Pulling a plasma grenade off of his belt he punches back into the hole in the wiring of the Wraith, hitting the primer on the grenade, he pulls his fist out and leaps off the back of the Wraith. The hole he punched glowing with the blue light of the grenade. Moments later, the tank explodes, erupting into a shower of debris and sparks. Which bounced off the shielding of Joey armor as he ran from the explosion. Meanwhile, the banshee Nick was firing at turns and flies towards him, firing its plasma cannons, the shots dispersing along the front end of the ghost, the Tanks turret turns and tracks the banshee, the machinegun ripping the fragile aircraft to shreds.

Joey: (Pants slightly as he looks around, all the Covenant vehicles had been destroyed, He and Sam walk over to the tank. which now was still glowing slightly with the heat. Most of the armor plating had melted off, the armor protecting all four treads was completely missing. The armor plate on the back of the turret was missing and plumes of black smoke billowed out of the hole) Holy shit… I can't believe we just won that battle…

Nick pulls up next to everyone else in his ghost, Two more banshees fly in from over the tunnel.

Nick: Well, looks like someone's a little late for the party.

The turret of the tank pivots once more, the main cannon lets out one more thunderous boom, the first banshee explodes, the impact from the shell destroying it completely. Only a few bits of metal fell back to the earth, the turret turns and tracks the other banshee, its machinegun opening up on the banshee, blowing it right out of the sky, the flaming wreckage of the banshee crashes into the ground right at the entrance to the tunnel.

Joey and Sam walk along side of the tank, as there was no longer anywhere to sit on the tank. The tank rolling over the downed banshee, Nick following just behind the tank with his ghost. On the way down through the tunnel, a few grunts run and scream in fear of the tank, the elite commanding them also running away as well. The tanks main cannon lets out one last boom, the sound echoing off the walls of the tunnel as all three of the covenant warriors disappeared in the explosion of the shell.

The tank pulls up to the covenant blockade in the tunnel, the machinegun mowing down the jackals that patrolled the top of the barricade. A warthog pulls up next to the tank, three marines getting out of the warthog.

Female Marine: (Runs up to Joey) It's tight quarters on the other side sir! Use this (She offers Joey her shotgun)

Joey: All right then, here. (He trades his Battle Rifle with the Marine, he pumps the shotgun once) All right, let's do this.

End Chapter 10

Well, I think this is coming along rather well, please once again, no flames, though polite suggestions are welcomed. Leave a Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, i am back, and i have some legitimate excuses this time! Fist off, Halo 3, enough said. And secondly, I dont have Microsoft Word anymore. My dad thought it would be a good idea to install Office XP on my computer, which is still running Windows 98, mind you. So yes... it turned out well and now i dont have Office. So im sorry if the format ends up funny or if my spelling is worse than usual as i dont know if WordPad has a Spellcheck feature. But i digress, back to the story!

Chapter 11.

Joey, Sam, Justin and Nick along with the few marines that had arrived all make their way up the ramp.

Female Marine that gave Joey the Shotgun: You go in first chief, we'll all cover you.

Joey: (sighs as he looks over the section of the road, littered with overturned cars and trucks) Alright, Nick, when you see their sniper fire, take him down first.

Nick: Alright, can do.

Joey: (jumps down off the walkway into the road below, running to the far left of the road and peering out from behind the overturned vehicle.) Alright... there should be two elites and alot of grunts... ( Reaches down and pulls a frag grenade from his belt, bouncing it in his hand a few times before flicking the Pin off with his thumb and tossing the grenade out into the group of Covenant)

A grunt screams and yells out as it notices the Grenade, announcing the threat to his entire squad, the grunts panic and run around wildly while the elites attempt to dive out of the way in the already crowded street. The grenade detonating seconds later, catching all of the panicing grunts in the explosion, leaving no trace of the creatures behind. The shockwave knocking out the shields of one elite, while only making the other stumble backwards.

Joey: (turns out from behind the truck and charges straight at the damaged elite, yelling loudly as he forces the butt of the shotgun straight into the elites head. The elites lifeless body falling to the ground with a heavy thud, blood oozeing from its mouth. Joey pulls the butt of the shotgun back into his shoulder as he turns to the dazed elite, pulling the trigger and destroying the elites shields, not quite close enough to kill him with a single shot. Pumping the shotgun, Joey charges at the elite, bringing his knee up into the elites stomach area, while bringing the butt of the shotgun down onto the back of the elites skull, the elite never stood a chance as its dead body falls to the ground.) Whew... hah, none of em had a chance to shoot at me... (The purple beam of a Beam Rifle suddenly strikes Joey in the Shoulder, the sniper finally showing itself as joeys shields are decimated by the shot, the blast continuing through the shield to hit joeys arm, joey dropping his shotgun and ducking to the ground, holding his arm) Ahhh my arm!! Son of a bitch!!

Comm Radio: Sniper! Two O'clock!!

A single sniper shot pierces the sounds of the tunnel, the jackal sniper falling from the walkway, the shot piercing its chest.

Sam, Justin and Nick run down into the street to Aid joey, the other squad of marines proceeding along the walkway, their battle rifles making short work of the grunts that occupy most of the walkway.

Justin: Joey, you alright?

Joey: (Kneeling on the ground, his suit sparking slightly from his broken shields, the Self sealing underarmor already closing the wound off from sight) Fuck, no, that sniper hit me in the arm!!

Sam: It dosent look to bad... (kneels down next to Joey and examines his arm) Your shields probably took the majority of the hit...

Cortana: Your suit will automatically inject the wound with Biofoam in a few seconds.

Joey: Christ how long will that take (The suit emits a quiet hissing noise as the wound is injected with Biofoam) Ahhh! Oww! Son of a Bitch!! That hurts like a bastard... (joey releases his arm)

Sam: Well that was quick... yea, its not the best feeling stuff, but it will heal you up good enough untill i can check it out later, its also a painkiller...

Joey: Not the best feeling?! That hurt more than getting shot!! (he bends his arm carefully) Yes, yes, i know how it works...

The marines on the walkway above had taken care of the covenant that were guarding the doorway on the opposite end of the tunnel.

Female Marine: (calling from the walkway above) Is the Chief alright?!

Sam: Hes fine!

Female Marine: Alright, We cleared the way out, come on!

Joey: (Grunts and picks up his shotgun, standing back up, he rolls his shoulder a bit) Its working now... lets roll. And thanks Nick, you saved me... again...

Nick: No problem, you just owe me money now.

Joey: Asshole... come on you guys, lets get this over with.

Everyone makes their way over to the walkway, stepping over the corpses of a few jackals and grunts that the marines had finished up, walking into the exit and out the tube that leads into the large courtyard.

Joey: (holds up his hand, signaling everyone to stop, which everyone does) Theres a jackal down there... (He points to the jackal sniper, who is looking over the courtyard, his back facing the squad) Dont fire, ill take him out quietly... (Joey crouches down and carefully makes his way towards the unsuspecting sniper, joey flipping his shotgun so that he is holding it backwards, his thumb in the trigger housing, raising the shotgun over his right shoulder, he brings the butt of the gun down into the back of the jackals neck, a sickening crack is all thats heard as the jackals corps falls into the couryard, where a Gunnerless Guass Warthog is harassing the defenders on the structure in the middle) Alright, no more need for stealth, take em' out!

Everyone opens fire on the middle structure, making their way along the outer wall to take the bridge to the middle structure, The ring of battle rifles and Plasma occasionally pierced by the sound of Joey and Nicks Sniper Rifles, searing plasma and the glow of tracers filling the air as the two sides exchanged fire. The Mariens making their way onto the middle structure, stained with the purple blood of Elites and Jackals, no real resistance left as the few remaining grunts were being picked off.

Joey: Good Job everyone, no casualties on our side (He says as he Pumps a slug into a screaming Grunt, blowing the poor creature to a lifeless lump of flourescent blood and gore, the methane of the grunts environment suit slowly Hissing out of the suit, joey pumps his shotgun, ejecting the smoking shell from the barrel) Nick! You ready to take out the Ghosts?!

Nick: (uptop on the highest platform of the structure) Yep!

The warthog pulls up alongside of the platform.

Warthog Driver: Thanks Chief! You saved my life. I could use ya on the Gun. (he motions his head back towards the Guass Turret of the Hog)

Joey: No problem. Couldent just leave ya like that... unfortuneately, im going to have to commandeer that warthog, me and my squad need it.

Warthog Driver: Then what are we supposed to do? We have no transportation.

Cortana: (through joeys helmet) I have a Pelican inbound to pick you marines up. The chief needs your hog soldier, you best give it to him.

Warthog Driver: Yes Ma'am understood! (He jumps out of the seat of the warthog)

A Pair of ghosts round the corner, Boosting towards the middle structure, Two sniper shots ringing through the air as the two drivers of the ghosts fall from the seats (A/N I dont remember if they are Grunts or Elites, sorry) their bodys rolling as they hit the ground, blood pooling out from the wounds on their chests, dying the grass flourescent blue. The ghosts skidding along the ground, leaving a trail of upturned dirt in their wake.

Nick: (chuckles and reloads his sniper rifle, walking down to Sam, Justin and Joey, who are all standing around the Gauss Hog) Alright, so how is this going to work?

Joey: Driver!

Justin: Gunner!

Sam: Passenger!

Nick: ... God i hate you guys!

Sam, Joey and Justin take their called spots in the Warthog.

Justin: Oooohh, this thing looks fun! (he pivots back and forth in the turret, aiming the Gauss Cannon around a bit)

Nick: (walks over to one of the ghosts, kicking the grunts body as he grumbles.) Aww, Damn it guys, theres blood in the seat!

Joey: (revves the Warthog a bit) Well thats your fault now isnt it?

Nick: (grumbles some more as he gets into the Ghost, the machien Whining to life as Nick grips the control sticks)

Sam: We all ready? Keep going!

The warthog and Nicks Ghost roll around the corner that the ghosts came from earlier, pulling through the narrow alley and out into another, smaller courtyard, A wraith and two ghosts guarding the entrance to the city streets.

Justin: I got em! (Tranes his turret on the Wraith, opening fire on the wraith, the first gauss shot steaking through the air at incredible speed, Crashing straight into the wraiths armor, the wraith barely has time to pivot itself to fire at the Hog before a second shot strikes the same spot, a third shot rips through the center of the wraith, the shot leaving a straight, clean hole through the armor, leaving the wraith devestated, the wraith unable to take anymore as it explodes, showering the nearby ghosts with shrapnel and bits of armor.)

Joey pulls the warthog up along the ridge, justin keeping the turret traned on the ghosts, the Guass Cannon only needing one shot to destroy the fragile ghosts, the first ghost bursting into flames as the second opens fire on the Hog, only able to get a few shots off before Justins Guass turret obliterates the ghost, leaving only a hunk of burning metal behind as the warthog speeds past the flaming remains of the wraith and into the tunnel that connects to the city.

Justin: This turret is great!!

Joey: Dont celebrate yet, we have alot more to take out up ahead!

End Chapter 11.

Yea this one ended kind of abruptly, but i didnt want to get into the whole fight and taking down the scarab today. That will come next chapter. But untill then, leave a review! Oh and by the way, for those of you that dont read my reviews, The story is in Script format because one day we might animate this story, so why bother writing it normally when i can already have a script? Alright, hopefully the next update will come alot sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, Im back again with more excuses! As of now I am grounded. Im not really going to go into it as it pisses me off too much.

Disclaimer: I dont own Halo or Bungie, ect ect. You all know the story by now.

Chapter 12

Joeys warthog pulls out into the city streets where another warthog is engaged with a few ghosts. They didnt last long as the Guass projectiles ripped through the ghosts like butter, leaving nothing but the burning remains of the ghosts in the street. Following the road around the corner where two wraiths and a few ghosts were besieging the Marines makeshift command center.

Cortana: There are a number of Marines trapped in that building Chief. Concentrate on the Wraiths. They're the biggest threat.

Joey: Ya hear that Justin?!

Justin: Yea, i got it! (Justin turns the turret towards the Wraiths, who are currently facing the building. Opening fire the guass shots slam straight into the back of the first wraith, which was to the left of the bridge, the armor was much thinner in the back the shot leaving a large dent in the armor, the second ripping into the back wiring of the wraith)

The wraith shudders and explodes in a flash of blue fire, catching the attention of the second wraith, which pivots to face the oncoming warthog, the second warthog pulling off to the side, its chaingun keeping the attention of the ghosts for now. Justin fires a shot at the second wraith, the waiths armor absorbing the first shot as it returns fire, a massive blue orb of searing plasma hisses through the air towards Joeys warthog. Joey pulls the E-Break and slides to the side, setting the warthog up in a Broadside position. The Wraiths shot smashing into the concrete yards infront of the warthog, searing the ground pitch black, vaporizing the concrete where it landed. Justin continues to pummel the wraith with the Gauss Cannon. The wraith was unable to get off a second shot before it errupted into flames, showering the area with bits of its armor.

Nick boosts by in his ghost, jinking and turning to the side to help the second warthog mop up some of the ghosts. Their combined effort quickly sends the Covenant ghosts to a fiery end. Overhead a Phantom hovers down, its triple turrets raining red-hot plasma down on the battlefield.

Joey: Shit! Phantom! Justin, aim for the turrets, im pulling back! (Joey guns the warthog in reverse, pulling a 180 turn, Justins Free floating turret stays trained on the phantom as he unloads shot after shot into the phantom. The Guass Cannon leaving only small marks on the Phantoms superior armor, not able to do much against it.)

The Phantom hovers low to the ground, dropping off another Wraith and two Ghosts. The wraiths Mortar cannon deploying from inside the sleek armor of the wraith.

Sam: Justin! The Wraith!! (Sam being without her rocket launcher, didnt have the firepower to help in this battle)

Justin: I got it! (The turret pivots downwards, Ignoring the Phantom for now, which was still attempting to hit Joeys warthog from outside its turrets range. The wraith, however, was well within the Gauss Cannons incredible reach, Justin making short work of the wraith, as the Phantom was abstructing the firing arc of the Wraith, leaving it helpless from such a long range)

The second warthog pulls through from the Left side street, its Light Anti-Aircraft Gun spraying the bottom of the Phantom with bullets, many simply being deflected by the phantoms incredible armor. The gunner starts to focus on the more vulnerable turrets, showering the front-center turret with a hail of fire. Nicks ghost pulls out from behind the warthog to open fire on the ghosts that were dropped off with the wraith, catching the first ghost off guard as it concentraited on the Second warthog. The piloting grunts corpse falling from the ghost. The second ghost starts to turn to fire on nick when a Guass bolt crashes into the side of the ghost, the entire machine and its pilot dissapearing in a blue fireball.

The Phantom bugs out, rising up into the air quickly to escape, its frontal turret exploding under the heavy fire from the Warthog, the debris falling to Earth as the phantom speeds away over the building. Both Warthogs and Nicks Ghost pull up to the buildings entrance, the doors sliding open as everyone Dismounts.

Joey: (Walks up to the doorway, stepping around the flaming debris of the Phantoms turret and the bits of metal left by the wraiths)

Corporal Perez: (Runs up to Joey) Sir! Corporal Perez, A Company CP's this way. The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in.

Cortana: Who's in charge now Corporal?

Perez: Sergeant Banks ma'am. He's up top. Come on. I'll show you.

Joey, Nick, Sam and Justin all follow Perez through the halls of the Marines base, coming to the top of the building and stepping out onto the balcony where a Marine on a turret was firing on the Approaching Scarab, the Scorpion Tank firing at the shoulder join of the Scarab. A pelican rising up into the air to escape the Scarabs might.

Sergeant Banks: (Looks at Joey, a bit suprised) When I asked for reinforcements, I didn't think they'd send a Spartan.

A loud whine echoes through the streets as the Scarabs beam begins to charge, a Massive wave of green plasma crashes into the Helpless Scorpion, which dissapears in the constant wave of plasma. When the Scarab stops firing, nothing was left of the Scorpion but a scorched crater on the ground where the stairs once sat, smoke still rising from the spot.

Marine: You see this look? Its Terror! (The marine fires a few shots at the now approaching Scarab, each step causing the building to tremor slightly as it approaches.)

Banks: Marine, did I give you permission to bitch? (Looks up at the approaching Scarab) I don't think it's stopping! Get your heads down!

Everyone on the balcony ducks as the Scarab clambers over the building with ease, passing over to the other side of the building.

Banks: That thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF! (Clicks on his Comm radio) Marines, time to kill us a Scarab!

Joey, Sam, Nick and Justin all run up the nearby stairway, running across the roof to another neighboring building, and climbing the Stairs up to the walkways such surrounded the man-made river channel.

Joey: All right, Everyone follow the Scarab! They can only go so far in this channel. (Joey starts to follow alongside the scarab in a slow run, stopping at the nearby boxes to pick up one of the Rocket Launchers which were scattered about the walkway) Nick, Catch! (Joey tosses his Sniper Rifle to Nick, Trading it off for the Rockets)

Nick: (Drops his own rifle to catch Joeys) You know you could have just thrown me the Clip, these things are a bit large. (Nick pops the Clip out of Joeys rifle and places it in his belt, then he picks up his old rifle, leaving Joeys laying on the walkway)

Sam stops to pick up the Second Rocket launcher that sat on the Walkway, hefting it over her shoulder.

Justin: (Trips over Joeys Rifle as he followed last in line behind everyone else, hitting the metallic walkway with a loud Clang) Oooowwwwiiiiieee!! (Stands back up and readjusts his glasses on his face) Wait up! (runs after everyone else)

Joey: (Jogging along the walkway, he stops to fire a Rocket at the top of the Scarab, the explosion propelling grunts and jackals off the top of the lumbering machine) Haha, Score!

Sam stops next to Joey, Firing a rocket, cleaning up the first wave of covenant that guarded the top of the scarab with a firey blast.

Joey and Sam continue along the walkway as more Covenant prepare to defend the top of the Scarab, Running out from the inside of the scarab, guns ready, they open fire on Joey and Sam, the searing plasma bolts narrowly missing the two. Three sniper shots ring through the air and an elite along with a grunt fall dead onto the deck of the scarab.

Joey and Sam reach the corner of the walkway, turning left to meet up with the group of Marines that were already there, Joey fires a rocket with Sam immediatly follwing up Joeys rocket, once again clearing the Deck of the scarab with a few well placed Rockets.

Justin and Nick catch up to Joey and Sam, who are reloading their Rocket Launchers while the Scarab makes its way underneath the bridge they stood on, now heading towards the dead end in the channel.

Joey, Nick, Sam and Justin all follow the scarab as it makes its way towards the end, Joey and Sam unloading their rockets as they ran along the path, they reach the end of the walkway, where the Marines had set up a Turret with some Cover, and a few Shotguns.

Joey: (Picks up one of the boxes of Shotgun Shells and loads them into his ammo belt, Justin doing the same next to him, removing his shotgun from the sling on his back)

Sam steps up to the turret that was set up, gripping the handles while she waited for the scarab to catch up to them.

Joey: Okay, Nick, you have to stay out here, alls you have is a Battle Rifle and a Sniper, Me and Justin will go in with our Shottys and clean up.

Nick: (sighs a bit) Damn it, you get to have all the fun.

The Scarab slows to a halt as it hits the end of the line, a few pelicans swooping down, raining missiles upon the front of the scarab.

Cortana: They can't go any further this way. We have them trapped.

Three Crimson elites emerge from the Scarab, its last line of defense.

Sam pulls down on the trigger, the turret opening up on the elites, their shields flashing brightly as they run for cover in the middle of the scarab. Sams hail of fire effectivly supressing the elites in their position.

Cortana: Chief, you're going to have to board that Scarab.

Joey: Yeah, yeah, i know. Justin, ready? (Joey pulls a Frag grenade from his belt)

Justin: Yea... lets do this! (pumps his shotgun)

Joey: (Pulls the pin on the grenade and throws it onto the Scarab, bouncing it near the elites position.) Aaannd... (The grenade explodes, the suprised yells of the elites drowned out by the roar of Sams turret fire, at the same time Joey kicks the large box that supplied some cover off of the brige, leaving a clear plane to jump from) Go!

Joey and Justin both leap through the air, clearing the gap between the Scarab and the walkway, Justin crouches as he lands, Joey and Justin both running to the center area of the Scarabs deck, turning the corner and simultaniously pumping a shell into the same Elite. The elite never stood a chance, his shields decimated and his body mangled by the blasts, spraying both Joey and Justin, along with his allies with purple blood.

One elite lunges forwards and strikes Joey with his Plasma Rifle, sending Joey reeling back, his shields flaring bright yellow. Justin pumps his shotgun and unloads a shell into the elite that pistol wipped Joey, the elite roars as it reels back, body sparking with the electricity of his drained shields. Justin reaches to his belt and quickly draws his Combat Knife, lunging forwards and burying the blade between the plates on the elites chest. Savagly pouncing onto the elite and pulling the blade up through the elites sternum, blood spraying out onto Justin as he split the elite open. The Third elite stood in momentary shock as he watched his ally mangled by the human. The kill was not clean like that of an energy sword.

Joey pumps his shotgun as well, ignoring Justin and quickly blasting the third elite, bringing it back to its senses as he turned to fire at Joey, who had already pumped his shotgun a second time, filling the elite with Buckshot before he had a chance to fire back. The screams of the second elite die out as Justin removes the blade from its chest and slashes it across the neck.

Joey: (Walks up to Justin, who gets off of the elites corpse, armor and skin stained with purple blood) Dude... was that necessary? You have a gun.

Justin: Yes. It was compleatly necessary.

Joey: (Stares at Justin) Well... You can't argue that logic I suppose... But you stay away from me for a while... (Walks up to the entrance into the Scarab, the Spec Ops elite standing at the bottom) Oh yea... forgot about him. (rings of energy flash around Joey as his shields recharge)

The SpecOps elite opens fire at Joey, who takes cover along the side of the doorway, the superheated bolts flying by him harmlessly.

Joey: Okay... His shields are too tough for a quick Shotgun kill, ill use my Sword okay? (Joey throws his Empy rocket launcher onto the deck, replacing it with the shotgun on the back of his suit, drawing the sword from his belt, it crackles to life)

Justin: All right, ill follow behind you. (He sheathes his bloody kife, freeing his hand to pump his shotgun)

The SpecOps elite, hearing the crackling of an energy sword, knew his only chance was with his own sword, dropping his Plasma Rifle, he readys his sword. Preparing for the Spartans charge.

Joey: Okay... Go!

Joey rounds the corner, sword ready to strike. The Elite rounds the corner when Joey was Halfway down. Squeezing the hilt of his sword, which cackled to life, Joey swings downwards at the Elite. Who Parries Joeys attack, locking swords with Joey at the bottom of the Ramp. The force of the two swords colliding caused a wave of energy to blast out from the two. Their shields both Decimated by the strike. Joey is stunned by the sudden halt of his sword and the draining of his shield, he yelps slightly in suprise. The elite quickly delivers a kick to Joeys stomach. Sending Joey crashing back into the wall, Joey falling limply against the wall, his sword going out. Joey shakes his head, hearing the Elite roar, Squeezing the hilt of his sword Joey barely in time to counter the elite as it lunges at Joey. Prepared this time, Joey locks swords with the elite, the two shaking as they were equal in strength. The swords Cackling lightsaber-like as they pressed into eachother.

Justin seeing Joey kicked out of view by the elite, runs down the ramp to find the two locked in combat, raising the butt of his shotgun, he brings it down onto the base of the elites neck. The elites sword dies out and his body falls limply to the floor of the Scarab.

Joey: (Panting heavily) Thanks Justin... I have no idea how to sword fight.

Justin: So i noticed.

Their conversation was cut short as a few SpecOp grunts open fire on the two, who quickly seek cover near the ramp. Joey tosses a frag grenade out into the center of the small room. The grunts screaming before they were halted by the explosion of the grenade.

Joey and Justin both round the corner, Joey with sword drawn and Justin with his shotgun raised.

Joey: Just the drivers. I got the left, you get the right.

Justin: Got it (Pulls a plasma grenade from his belt, pushing the primer before throwing the grenade onto the back of the Right driver, who emits a small whelp of suprise before his body dissapeard in a bright blue flash.)

Joey: (Lunges forwards and slashes the left Driver in the back, the sword cleaving the elite in half effortlessly, leaving no blood from the cauterized wound, unlike Justins brutal kill) So... What now? (His sword dies out, much of its energy drained from the sword duel) Aww, damn it.

Cortana: This button over here, this should shutdown the scarab. (Joey reaches forwards, Noone else able to see what Cortana pointed out on his HUD, the Scarab drones as it shuts down. The crashing of the missiles against the hull could be heard echoing through the silent cockpit now, Joey and Justin step back out onto the Deck of the Scarab. Which was now starting to give in under the hail of heavy fire.)

Johnsons Pelican hovers outside, waiting for Joey and Justin.

Johnson: That's right you mothers! Run!

Comm Radio: Miranda Keyes: Not if we can help it Sergeant. Extract the Chief and return to In Amber Clad!

Joey and Justin step into the back of the Pelican, where Nick and Sam are waiting.

Comm Radio: Johnson: Roger that!

Sam: (stares at Justin, still covered in the blood of the elite) What in the world happened to you?

Joey: Long Story...

The Pelican hovers up into a Bay on the underside of In Amber Clad.

In the Cockpit of In Amber Clad

Hood: (Appears on screen) Status.

Keyes: Sir! The Prophet's bugging out. Request permission to engage.

Hood: Negative Commander. I'll vector two heavies for starside intercept.

(Slipspace rupture appears off the bow of the Covenant Carrier)

Tactical: Ma'am! Slipspace rupture off the starboard bow. It's gonna jump inside the city!

Keyes: There's no time sir!

Hood: Green light! Green light to engage!

Keyes: Punch it! Get close!

Nav: Ma'am? Without a destination solution...

Keyes: We are not losing that ship.

In Amber Clads engines Roar as it streaks through the sky towards the Covenant ship, In Amber Clad dwarved by the titanic size of the Carrier as its slipspace field starts to form around the bow, the ship just barely making it close to the Carrier just as it jumps. The explosion spreading across most of the city, absolutely obliterating anything that was within the field of the ship. The comms were silent as nothing remained of the Center of New Mombassa, only the heavily damaged outskirts remained.

End Chapter 12

Well, i hope you liked it, and once again. I dont have Word so my spelling and grammar will probably be much worse then they usually are. So dont flame about that, but helpful advice is always welcome. Leave a Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, a quick update, no need for an excuse this time, just enjoy the chapter, it will probably be a shorter one. I still dont have word, so please excuse my spelling.

Chapter 13.

Onboard In Amber Clad, Joey, Justin, Nick and Sam gather in the Hangar, after dismounting the Pelican. Marines and Crewman bustling throughout the hangar, repairing and rearming Pelicans and other vehicles that were recovered before the jump.

Joey: Well, that was fun, how many people can say they destroyed a scarab?

Nick: Blah Blah Blah, did something right, Blah.

Joey: Thanks Nick.

Nick: So now what do we do?

Cortana: We wait untill we exit slipspace, I dont know the exact co-ordinates, but according to what I have gathered from the covenant battle net, it will take about A week and a half.

(A/N: For those of you that never read the Books. Slipspace travel is not like Warping, it does still take time to travel across galaxies.)

Joey: Holy Crap, a week and a half? In the game it seemed like a few minits at the most...

Sam: A few minits? Game? You seriously need to tell me whats going on.

Joey: Yea... You should know if your working with us, I'll explaine, but i think we should check out my arm first, its starting to get sore, the Biofoams starting to lose its kick. (Rolls his shoulder a bit)

Sam: All right, follow me to the med bay. (Beckons Joey to follow, which he does, the two exiting the hangar)

Justin: So... now what?

Nick: Didnt we already pose this question? Well, we have little more than a week to piss about. Im probably going to head to the armory, maybe get some target practice in. (Hefts his Sniper Rifle over his shoulder, Justin and Nick both exit through the same door that Joey and Sam went)

-Med Bay-

Joey is sitting on a table in the med room shirtless, the top half of his MJOLNIR armor in pieces on the floor next to the table. Joey was no soldier, he was skinny but not terribly muscular, his skin was pretty pale from playing games so much. Much of the strength he had in battle came from the Armorsuit. He also had hair with fire orange tips. Long enough to cover his eyes which were a strange mix of Blue and Green, with yellow streaked through them. (Yes, my eyes really are that color.)

(A/N: I never really gave a description of the charictors, so here you go)

Cortana: (still through Joeys helmet, which sits on the table next to him) The Techs will fix up the holes in your underarmor, it will be all ready to go shortly. I've also had them change the mix of Steroids and enhancements to match up better with your Biostructure, the suit should behave alot better.

Joey: Thanks Cortana. It seemed to run pretty smoothly to begin with.

Sam: (Walks up to Joey, holding a syringe in her hand) Alright, im going to numb you up a bit, then Ill fix up that shot. (Sticks the needle in Joeys arm)

Joey: Fuck, damn it!

Sam: (stares at Joey) Whats your problem?

Joey: I fucking HATE needles. (shifts arm a bit)

Sam: Dont be a baby. (Puts the syringe down on a table) So, what exactly have you guys been going on about? You dont exactly look or act like a Spartan.

Joey: Well, its going to be kind of hard for you to believe. But we arent exactly from this... world i guess would be the right word.

Sam: Oh, so your an offworlder?

Joey: No no... (Sighs) Damn it. From where we come from, this universe dosent even exist... Where we come from this is actually a Video Game...

Sam: You must be compleatly mental if you think im going to believe that. (Grabs a few instruments from the table and starts to mess with Joeys arm)

Cortana: I'd hate to say it, but as unlikely as it sounds it has to be true. Hes definately not the chief, or any of the spartans that were trained.

Sam: (Stops a moment) But... thats impossible. How could that be?

Cortana: Joey, how exactly did you and the other two get here?

Joey: (Ignores Sam as she continues to work on his arm) Well, I was dicking around with my Xbox... the system this is played on. I dont know what exactly i was thinking, but i like to tinker. And one day while me Justin and Nick were getting ready to play, we all got electricuted i guess, it certainly felt like it.

Cortana: Hmmm, I doubt you could have created some kind of portal. But prehaps the electricity could have effected your brains in a way that linked you to our universe?

Joey: I have no idea. You are the supercomputer, Cortana. But it is more than a game now, this is real.

Sam: Thats just so... far fetched. But if Cortana believes it, then im going to have to say i do as well. Its kinda hard to think that we really dont exist... (Stops and thinks)

Joey: Well you exist now, and humanity is in real trouble. Its hard for me to believe, but im the only one that can save us now...

Cortana: Sam, you have to keep this a secret, if anyone else knows about this, Moral will plummet and we wont stand a chance.

Sam: Understood ma'am. (Gives Joey a light smack on the shoulder) There, that should do it, just take it easy on the arm and it'll feel fine in a few hours. Weather you are a Spartan or not, you're our only hope, and i'm proud to be serving under you.

Joey: (Arm flops around a bit, still numb) Yea... thanks Sam, I dont think we'd have gotten this far without your help. (Stands up from the table, Without the MJOLNIR suit, Joey stood at an even 6' tall, a half foot taller than Sam)

Sam was a brown haired woman who stood at about 5'5" with a shoulder length haircut, held back in a ponytail military style, unlike Joeys haircut which hid his eyes, her deep green eyes were visable at all times, showing more of her military discapline that was pounded into her brain. Lightly tanned and muscled, toned from her years of training in service to the UNSC. Overall you could say she was an average woman, not overly beautiful, but not repulsive to look at eather.

Sam: So Joey... if you know that your the only hope for humanity, do you know how it all ends?

Joey: (pauses for a moment) In a way... but i wouldent say its an ending, Sam. You'll find out. (picks up his Helmet) Cortana, can you lead me to where I can get my undersuit back?

Cortana: Of course, go left down the hallway (Joey exits with the extra pieces of armor in hand, the door hissing closed behind him, Sam sighs a bit as she cleans up the table)

-In an office somewhere on the ship, a tall and well muscled Marine sits in his chair. Writing something down on some paper, he was a higher ranking officer on the ship, the leader of the squad of ODST marines on the ship. A light near the door lights up green, signaling someone wanted inside-

Marine: Come in.

(The door hisses open and Nick walks through the door, followed closely by Justin)

Marine: What brings you two marines here?

Nick: (Salutes)

Nick stood at 5'9" with short black hair. He was basically carved out of pure muscle from years of being on his schools wrestling team not an ounce of fat could be seen on his body. He would fit in perfectly with the soldiers around him. Still in armor, his brown skin would only show on his face and hands. (Yes, hes half Black, get over it)

Nick: Sir, we were told to come to you if we wanted to be ODST. And here we are.

Marine: (Smirks a bit as he looks over the two) So you want to be ODST... We are an all-volunteer outfit... you must be crazy if you want to join.

Nick: Well, they dont come much crazier than us (points back at Justin with his thumb)

Justin stands at 6'3" and is built alot like Joey, skinny and not terribally muscular with skin that was white as snow, but he had a haircut that was just longer than a buzzcut, with strands of grey hair running through the brown hair that was visable. If you couldent tell by now, hes known to be a little loud and have sudden changes in behavior and sanity.

Marine: (Shakes his head a bit, but keeps that smirk on his face, standing up from his desk, he walks over to Nick, the marine stands at the same height as Justin. He extends his hand to Nick) All right then, welcome to the ODST, you helljumpers meet me down with the rest of the squad in the training room tomorrow at 06:00 hours, well break you in and fit you for your armor if you earn it.

Nick: (Shakes his commanders hand) Yes, sir!

Marine: Now get out of my sight. (lets go of Nicks hand and motions them towards the door)

End Chapter 13.

Yea, this one isnt a mission, but we will get to that soon, the ship takes a while. (Next chapter we will start Delta Halo) Leave a Reveiw! Remember, i dont have word so i dont have a spellcheck, please dont flame about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Allright, so here is my christmas present to you all!

Chapter 14.

A week and a half later, Joey would be standing around, in armor, In a ODST drop bay. Numerous ODST soldiers moving around and preparing for the mission, cleaning their weapons, doing pushups or other exersizes and moving and loading equiptment. Joey stood alone by his Pod, as many ODST soldiers despized the SPARTAN II program and its products. (Those of you that havent read the books, sorry im leaving you out a bit)

Joey was, with the help of Cortana, stripping his Battle Rifle down and putting it back togather. After a few moments of this, two ODSTs would walk up to Joey, in full armor as well. Joey stops what hes doing to look at the two, then back down to his rifle which he had placed on a tall weapons crate.

Joey: If its a fight you want, then you might as well turn back. (Starts to reassemble his Battle Rifle)

The shorter of the two ODST chuckles.

"Is that any way to treat us?"

Both ODSTs pull of their helmets to reviel themselves as Nick and Justin.

Joey: Nick? Justin? How did you guys get into the ODST?! (Joey stops after his rifle is fully assembled, turning to face his friends)

Nick: Well, remember? Being crazy is the biggest requirement to be an ODST. And I got this guy (points back at Justin)

"Dont forget about me..." A third ODST would walk up, the shortest of the group that was gathering. But by the shape of the ODSTs armor, it was easy to tell that it was Sam. Being the only woman of the group.

Joey: Sam?! You too? I didnt know you were an ODST.

Sam: (Removes her helmet as well) Yea. Im trained in the use of the HEV (Human Entry Vehicle) pods. I was on an ODST squad as a medic before you requested a medic for your team. I got transferred over to you.

Joey: Well... Im glad to see they at least sent us the best of the best. I would have never expected you to be an ODST.

Nick: I dont mean to interrupt this moment... oh wait... yes I do. But we have a mission to prep for, dont we?

Joey: (Looks over at Nick) Yea. Your right. So, you guys. What weapons are we all armed with? I have my usual BR and SMG combo. (Both of his weapons were laying on the crate he was standing next to)

Nick: Well, I have my usual. (Hefts his Sniper Rifle, a BR slung across his back) No big suprise.

Sam: Im standard issue, like you, Chief. (Both of her weapons were holstered, her SMG on her leg and her BR across her back)

Justin: (Hefts a Rocket Launcher onto his shoulder and chuckles, a M90 Shotgun strapped acrossed his back) I found the real weapons... (he says evilly, he had an extra Grenade belt strapped across his front, with a few Satchel Charges (Demo Charges) hanging from his belt)

Joey: Holy hell, dude. Why do you need that much shit? Should I even ask how you got that kind of explosives?

Sam: Well he is Classed as a Combat Engineer... he has access to all sorts of technologies and demolitions equipment...

Justin: Yes... to demolish their souls... For i am Gorthon! Destroyer of souls! Devourer of Ghost... Avoider of Telemarketers!!! (Continues his rant)

Some of the other ODST stare for a moment before ignoring Justin and continuing with their work.

Sam: Is he going to be okay?

Joey: Sam... the kid will never be okay...

Cortana: Hes not medicated?

Joey: Medicated? You know that he needs it?

Cortana: Well, besides it being very obvious. I've run scans on all three of you while you were on the ship.

Joey: Wait... so you've been spying on us?

Cortana: Well not exactly... But I do know more about your Biostructures and weather you have any foreign diseases or anything from your world...

Joey: So yes, Spying on us?

Cortana: Fine. Yes. But Sam, Justin over there has a mild case of Schitzophrenia. Something we had managed to get rid of in our universe. And with you Joey, your ADHD.

Joey: Very good. But thats not really the point at hand here... Justin is just... Justin... he'll be fine.

Sam: And Nick?

Cortana: Hes perfectly fine. Mentally hes the most stable of the three of them.

Sam: I find that hard to believe.

Justin: (Yelling louder) BRINGER OF BACON!

Justin is promptly interrupted by the sounds of alarm sirens going off, red lights flashing, ODSTs start to scramble and bark orders to get into the HEVs.

Joey: Thats the signal! Justin! Get in a pod!

Justin: (shakes his head and comes back to reality) What? Its time?! ROCK AND ROLL! (Justin shouts before running into one of the HEV pods, Sam, Joey and Nick allready in their own, the pods sealing closed with a hiss of air)

-In space around Delta Halo-

A large slipspace rupture opens in a blinding flash of light, the portal spitting out the large Covenant Carrier. Dozens of shattered and wrecked buildings and steel parts follow along with it, spreading out into space In Amber Clad floating Idle with them.

The ship lurches as it exits slipspace, in the bridge Miranda hangs onto her chair.

Miranda Keyes: Uhng... Report! (She looks towards the other men on the bridge)

Pilot 1: Both engines have spun to zero. We're drifting.

Pilot 2: Archer Pods are cold, I'll need to rekey the system.

Keyes: Do it! And find out where we are!

Back on the HEV deck, Johnson gets out of his pod.

Keyes: (Over the comm) Sorry about the quick jump Sergeant. You in one piece?

Johnson: Im good. Chief?

Cortana: We're fine.

-Back inside the Bridge-

Marine 1: Ma'am... there is an object. Coming into view... now.

Out in space. In Amber Clad could be seen starting to foat idle over Delta Halo. The comms on the ship go into a dead silence as they view the magnificent Forrunner structure.

Keyes: (Breaking the silence) Cortana... What exactly am I looking at?

Cortana: That... is another Halo.

Johnson: (Coughs) Say What?! (He announces in disbelief)

Keyes: So this is what my father found... I thought Halo was some sort of superweapon?

Cortana: It is. If activated, this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale.

Keyes: (Regains her composure) I want all of the information you've got on the first Halo... Schematics, topography, whatever... I dont care if i have the clearance or not!

Cotana: Yes Ma'am.

Keyes: Where's our target?

Marine 2: The enemy ship has stopped above the ring ma'am... we're going to pass right over it!

Keyes: Perfect. Given what we know about the ring, it's even more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to Earth. Why he came here. Chief! Take the first platoon... hard-drop. Secure a landing zone. Sergeant, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in.

Johnson: Aye, aye ma'am!

Keyes: Until i can move and fight I'm going to keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship, your on your own.

Joey: Understood!

Marine 2: Over the target in 5...

-The ship starts to float over the Ring, its hull outlined by the light reflecting from the water on the ring.-

Cortana: Hang on to your helmet!

The drop pods release from the ship, the HEVs shaking violently as the start to glow red from the friction of re-entry.

-Over the comms-

Justin: Whhoooaaaa (His voice viberates from the rough motions of his HEV) This feels weeeirrdd.

Joey: Thats called Gravity genius.

Sam: (Snickers over her mic)

Justin: That wasnt funny... oooh, hey look! This panel comes off! And it has wires behind it!

Joey: Uh oh... Justin...

Cortana: Justin... I wouldent do that if I were you.

Justin: Of course you would!

Cortana: No I wouldent, I would have the knowledge to know that I would be messing with the Orbital Launch system of your HEV.

Justin: And what makes you think I dont allready know that?

Cortana: Because your wiring the gravital stabilizer to divert 64% percent to the right side.

Justin: I know that!

Cortana: (Sighs, annoyed) You're getting off topic, I wouldent be doing that.

Justin: No, the topic is proving to you that you would be doing what im doing!

Sam: -To Joeys Comm- Is there any way to stop them?

(The HEV pods were now glowing as white as the sun, the sky starting to turn blue as they were pulled by gravity)

Joey: Ehhh, let em go, this is getting interesting.

Cortana: Elaborate your misguided assumption!

Justin: Well if you were me, Then I would be Gorthon. And he would be you... You would think the same way as me, which is far superior an-

The HEV pods lurch violently as the parachutes deployed, then broke off, Cortana too busy argueing with Justin, forgot to warn Joey.

Joey: OOWWW!! MY ASS!!!

Justin: And you would be doing the exact same thing as me, so-

On the ground, a Grunt and a Jackal stand on guard duty, the Jackal with his superior eyesight, spots the Pods streaking through the sky. He turns and shouts at the Grunt, who immediatly jumps into the nearby Plasma Turret and opens fire into the sky, hopelessly trying to down the Pods. The red hot plasma streaking past the pods harmlessly.

Cortana: That dosent explaine why your transferring power through the balance servo.

Justin: You'll s- (Gets cut off suddenly)

Joey: Justin?

(All of the Pods start crashing into the ground outside, the pod doors basting off of the hinges)

Joey: OWW FUCK!!! MY ASS!! (Stands up after the door to his pod opens up. He looks around for Justin, Nick and Sam. But Justin is nowhere to be seen) Justin?! Where are you!

A Drop pod crashes into one of the turrets on the ridge, the door allready blasted off. Crushing the turret beneath its immense weight, just like a tin can under your foot.

Cortana: Is that Justins HEV?

Justin: aaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (Crashes into the ground next to Joey, apparently having Ejected from his pod accidently a few yards up) PISS!!! (Groans as he stands up, apparently having escaped such an incident unharmed) WOOOO!!! WHAT A RUSH!

Cortana: Christ... could we possibly make any more noise?!

Joey: (Smirks to reach back for the Rocket Launcher he knew was there, but his hand finds nothing) What the... where is it?

Justin: (Now running in front of Joey with Two rocket lanchers, one tucked under each arm, with his hands on the triggers) WOOOOO!!!

Cortana: I guess so...

Joey: (Draws his Battle Rifle instead, but calls out to Justin as he runs up the ridge behind him, the first turret allready destroyed by Justins HEV) Justin! Wait! You cant do that!

Nick: Just let it go, Joey! Let it go! (He fires off a shot from his Sniper, catching a Grunt in the second turret right between the eyes, flourescent blood spraying spectacularly through the air as the Sabot round passes striaght through like the grunts skull wasnt even there.) Woo Headshot!

Sam: Justin?! Are you okay? (Having watched Justin slam face first into the ground, she was amazed he was unhurt)

Justin: (Gets up to the top of the ridge and stands still, spreading out his legs and bracing himself) FIRE!!! (He lets loose a shot from each rocket launcher, one careening up to the center structure and pegging the turret that rested on top, the turret vanishes in the explosion, the shockwave and shrapnel killing the sniper Jackal that was positioned with the Turret. The second rocket slamming into the ground near an Elite, the explosion engulfing the elite, whos charred corpse would fall to the ground as the smoke faded.) OOOWWWWW (drops both rocket launchers and falls down to the ground)

Sam: (Sighs) Not anymore i guess... (She runs up to Justin and kneels down by him, her Medic Pack strapped on the back of her Belt, she reaches down to feel Justins shoulders, to make sure he didnt shatter his arms) Jackass...

Joey runs infront of Sam and Justin, standing between them and the covenant, he crouches down and opens fire on a squad of grunts, who were panicking from the loss of their Elite commander. Joeys shields flare from the plasma fire of an elite inside the structure, protecting Sam and Justin. Most of the searing bolts passing harmlessly by Joey, only a few manage to spash across his shielding. His Battle Rifles superior range keeping the elite inside pinned down, while the rest of the ODST mop up the few grunts that were outside.

Joey: Sam, is he allright?

Sam: Looks like... he dislocated his right Shoulder and probably beat the hell out of his left... He'll be sore, but fine. (she places a hand on Justin right shoulder, and on his upper arm) This'll hurt for just a second... (She presses his arm back to his shoulder, and with a sickening Pop, Justins shoulder is pushed back into place)

Justin: AHHHH PISS!!!!! (Reaches up to cradle his shoulder) Fuuuuuck... much better... (He stands back up)

Joey: Fucking lovely... Take his Rocket Launcher, he wont be able to use it.

Sam: Damn it, im a medic. Why do you keep giving me these things?

Justin: (Picks up one of the two rocket launchers) It's mine, you asshole.

Joey: Fine, take mine, Sam. (Joey stands up and reloads his BR, looking around for any stragglers that might be left) Allright, looks like we took the structure... but they'll be sending reinforcements. Lets dig in and hold untill the pelicans arrive.

Cortana: -Comm- Artillery disabled Sergrant. Landing zone secure... for the moment.

Johnson: I hear ya. Starting our approach. Hang Tight.

Joey, Nick, Sam, Justin and the other ODST all move into the middle structure. Nick positioning himself up on the top floor where the turret used to sit. Sam hefting her rocket launcher aimed out the window, along with the rest of the group.

Cortana: Easier said than done. Inbound Phantoms Chief!

End Chapter 14.

Well there ya go. Merry Christmas to all my readers... fans maybe? Naaaah. Im not that likeable. Just leave a review and dont flame! Im still missing my word program, so spellcheck is not very easy. Untill next time. Im out.


	15. Chapter 15

Joey: Yo, I am back once again. Life has gotten in the way many times when I could have updated. Hopefully I'll update more often from now on.

But you want my story. So here's your next chapter!

Chapter 15.

A single Phantom hovers down from above the cliffs to the left, settling in the air as its Gravity Lift activates beneath it, turning the air a vibrant violet shade. A standard group of grunts and a Blue Elite drop down the lift, the elite being the only one to start firing upon the ODST while he floated down, sending streaks of blue plasma at the windows. The group immediately receiving return fire from the entrenched soldiers inside the ruined structure, the grunts quickly falling prey to the fire of the soldiers Battle Rifles and SMGs, the Elites shielding flaring before he quickly hides behind the cover of the smaller ruins.

The elite roars, blind firing his weapon around the corner of the ruins, the shots hitting the walls and missing any of the ODST soldiers inside, causing the inside of the structure to glow a dim blue for a few moments. Nick moving into position where the Plasma Turret used to sit, kneeling down, He fires a single shot, the round streaking through the air and catching the elite's plasma rifle, causing the weapon to arc and fly from the elites grip. Shields utterly destroyed the elites body sparked with electricity, Joey following up the shot with a fragmentation grenade, landing next to the vulnerable elite. Though the Elite attempts to roll out of the way of the grenade when it goes off, sending dirt, smoke and shrapnel in all directions, the shockwave causing the elite to fall dead a few meters away, the pressure of the shockwave destroying his internal organs instantly.

The first Phantom bugs out, hovering up into the sky and darting away as soon as its load was mopped up by the ODST. Almost immediately two more phantoms would descend from each side of the alcove, hovering over the courtyard of the ruins, their six turrets tracking onto the building, opening up with a salvo of red, searing plasma that splashed across the rock that made up the building, scorching the stone. Nick quickly darts to the cover of the broken window, crouched behind the rock, the heat from the plasma starting to cause the air around him to dance and shimmer, one of the turrets keeping him pinned.

Nick: I could use some help here!

Joey: Right, Sam, get the left phantom, Justin, you got right. Hit them between all three turrets right in the middle!

Justin leans forwards towards the window, laying prone on his stomach to take the recoil off of his shoulder a bit, Sam, meanwhile was simply leaning around one of the pillars which separated the windows, and taking aim at her designated phantom.

The phantoms Gravity Lifts activate, the left sending down a group of mixed infantry, Grunts, Jackals and an Elite. The right phantom dropping off two jackals and a Crimson Elite, who draws his energy sword with an electrical cackle on his way down. The phantoms keeping the Covenant troops covered for a few moments while they descended. Mere moments later, a rocket would streak out of the building, crashing into the bottom of the left phantom in a ball of fire and smoke, causing the phantom to rock in the air as it stabilized from the concussive force of the blast, the three turrets beneath utterly destroyed, each falling to the ground in a wreck of metal and blue fire. An unfortunate grunt being crushed by the flaming wreckage as the jackals and elite dive out of the way hunkered down from the explosion.

A second rocket flies from the window, the right phantom not getting a chance to evade while its gravity lift was still engaged, the rocket flying true, right into the center of the triangle of turrets, all three vanishing in the ball of fire and shrapnel, falling to the ground where they would burn.

Justin: Hah! Right on targe- ooowwwwwww, piss! (he releases his rocket launcher to cradle his sore shoulder)

Sam: Joey said it would be a bad idea to use that, you should have listened!

Justin: Since when do I listen?

Sam: (sighs)

The two phantoms bug out in unison, hovering up into the air before jetting into the distance, smoke trailing behind each from their obliterated turrets. Joey leans out the right doorway of the structure, getting a better angle on the group of covenant the left phantom dropped off. With a few squeezes of the trigger, the Jackals would be history, their hand held shields doing nothing to cover their sides where Joey shot them from, falling to the ground staining the grass purple with their blood.

Sam turns the corner of the pillar, spying the Blue Elite making a run between cover, hefting her rocket launcher, leading the elite slightly. "Bye bye" She whispers softly before letting loose her second rocket, the elite didn't stand a chance, the rocket striking the ground right in front of his feet. The explosion sending the elites now lifeless body flying in the opposite direction he was running, the body rolling limp when it hits the ground, grinding to a stop against the ground, a trail of spotted purple blood showing the distance the elites body traveled.

Joey scans over the battlefield, Rifle raised up to his visor, sweeping back and forth. A fragmentation grenade going off in the distance, the cloud of dust and smoke could be seen over the tall structure that sat in front of the main ruin. The sound of the grenade absorbing a Jackals death cry, a sniper shot follows up the explosion, silencing the second Jackal.

The field fell silent for a few moments, Joey staying in the doorway, still scanning, the Crimson Elite showing himself, having maneuvered to a very close piece of cover during the firefight, charging at Joey with a roar, sword drawn and ready to strike. Joey backpedals into the building, firing off three bursts of his Battle Rifle at the elite. The Elites shielding shining bright as he ran through the bursts of bullets, the superior shielding of the Crimson armor holding up to the punishment the Battle Rifle could deal out. Joey backs up around the corner into the buildings interior quickly, throwing his BR onto his back.

Joey: Justin! Shotgun! Now!

Justin quickly unslings his M90, tossing it over to Joey who was closer to the door to begin with. Joey catches the shotgun and presses his back against the corner the elite was about to round. Predictably the elite turns the corner, Joey letting out a yell as he shoved the butt of the shotgun into the elites head. The elite recoils, shields shattering in a shower of sparks and electrical arcs, Joey yells again, bringing the shotguns butt across the elites face on the backswing, bringing the butt of the gun back into his shoulder. Joey pumps the shotgun once, ejecting the unspent shell, then fires the shotgun into the elite's chest. The elites body taking a step back, the shotgun shell putting a basketball sized hole through his armor and flesh, staining the wall behind him purple, pink and red with the mix of flesh, blood and armor. The lifeless body slumping face first to the floor, Energy Sword deactivating with a small whine, the hilt clattering to the stone floor from the elites limp hand.

Joey: Whew… (pants softly from beneath his visor) I hate sword elites… (Kneeling down to pick up the Energy Sword, putting the shotgun down on the floor next to him and placing the hilt of the sword against his left leg, his SMG already strapped to his right. Picking up the shotgun before standing back up) Yo! Justin! (he tosses the now bloody shotgun back to Justin)

Justin: Damn it! It was brand new too! You got it all dirty! (Justin inspecting his shotgun) Do you know how long I spent cleaning this?!

Joey: (Sighs) No, I don't. How long?

Justin: Longer than it will take me to kill you!

Cortana: (Sarcastically) What a devoted soldier… … Here comes our ride.

A pelican swoops in from overhead, cruising to a stop over a clearing in the battlefield, slowly descending down to drop off the warthog it had brought in.

Johnson: (Over the Comm) I got a good view coming in. There's a big building in the middle of this island's lake.

Cortana: I saw it too. It looks like a temple. If I were a megalomaniac...an-

Justin: (Interjects over the comm.) Did someone say maniac?!

Cortana: (Sighs and squelches Justins line over the comms) … and

I'm not...that's where I'd be.

The pelican releases its Warthog, the vehicle landing on the ground, its suspension flexing and causing the body to bounce a few times as it landed, Joey, Nick, Justin and Sam walking out towards the Pelican with the ODST that survived the battle.

Joey: Driver!

Justin: Gunner!

Sam: Shotgun!

Nick: OH, GOD DAMN IT!

End Chapter 15

Okay, so here was your chapter. If any of you have noticed since the start of the story, I've moved from Script Format, to some kind of hybrid between script and normal formats. Im trying to go for writing in the normal format, but this works for now. If you leave a review tell me what you think of the change in format, if it's easier or harder to read. Better/Worse/Whatever. Or you can just say whatever, I enjoy the reviews either way. Well… Until next time!

Leave a review! No Flames!


	16. Chapter 16

What? Can… can it be?! It is! Yes, I am back. I'm sure I had some excuse lined up for this, one of my many absences. But, I forgot, and I'm lazy. And so, without any further stalling, on to the story!

Chapter 16

Joey, Sam and Justin all load up into the warthog in their called positions. Justin getting a grip on the turret while Sam sets her foot against the dash, hefting her rocket launcher onto her shoulder.

Nick: So what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't have a ghost this time!

Joey: Well… I think there are some soon though? I'll just drive slowly? You could always just stand in the back with Justin. (He motions his head back towards the turret)

Justin: Hell no! He'll try to rape me while I'm operating this thing! I can't keep my eye on him…

Sam: Should Justin even be using that turret with his shoulders the way they are?

Joey starts up the Warthog, the engine roaring to life as he puts it in drive. Starting to roll forward, headed towards the path next to the ruined structure. Nick starting to jog after the warthog.

Nick: Hey you fuck! Don't drive away!

Joey: (Laughs as he slowly drives off just faster than Nicks jog) C'mon! I thought you could run?!

The Warthog continues to drive at about half speed with Nick running just behind it. Coming out of the pass and into two jackal snipers, the turret spinning to life, the jackals never stood a chance as they were mowed down by the excessive firepower from the turret. Nick jogging over to one of the corpses to nab one of the beam rifles from the dead jackal, slinging his sniper rifle onto his back along with his BR. The warthog continues off along the path towards the bridge control building.

ODST: (over the comm.) Dear Sarge, Kicking ass in outer space. Wish you were here.

Johnson: (over comm.) I heard that, Jackass!

Joey smirks under his visor, coming across the bridge control building. "The covenant controls the bridge ahead. They're going to try and bottle us up on this side of the gorge. The controls must be inside that structure somewhere." Cortana says to Joey directly into his helmet. He nods and puts the pedal to the floor the warthog roars loudly, accelerating down the hill towards the building. Justin opens fire with the turret as the warthog charges towards the covenant in a hell of sound and lead. A few elites scrambling into their ghosts, grunts manning plasma turrets turning to track the warthog which comes up the smooth slope of a large boulder where a turret was positioned just at the top of it.

The turret no match for the warthog and its momentum, breaking right off of its base and rolling up off the windshield in a shower of shrapnel and parts. Bits and pieces of the turret reflecting off of the shields of Justin's turret, the warthog continuing through the turret and into the air, blue, green and red bolts of searing plasma streaking through the air after the warthog as it lands down on a second turret that was positioned just outside of the back door of the structure. The second turret, much like the first was shattered from the weight of the warthog landing on it.

Joey kicks the warthog into reverse, backing up off of the pieces of the wrecked turret. Sam's head whipping forwards from the shock of the landing and sudden reverse. Turning to glare over at Joey through her visor, "You're fucking insane!" She barks over the racket caused by their arrival. Sitting back up straight in her seat, Sam hefts her rocket launcher onto her shoulder. Aiming at the last turret on a rocky outcrop near the cliff wall, the launcher beeping loudly when it attained a lock. The rocket screams towards the turret, which vanished in a flash of fire and smoke.

Justin continued to lay down fire with the turret, mowing down panicking grunts, Elites trying to get into their ghosts, and the few jackals that were roaming outside. The telltale wail of a Wraith bolt pierces the sound of the battle. Joey pulled the warthog behind the building, using the raised bridge as a shield from the wraiths fire. Blue streaks of energy zipping through the air from back where the warthog arrived from, Nick crouched behind a rock, picking off any elites that still remained. Making sure none made it to their ghosts in time.

The warthog whines, Joey shutting it off and getting out of the drivers seat, Sam following suit and getting out of the passengers side. Justin continuing to fire the turret for a few moments before looking around, then down at Joey and Sam and releasing the trigger, hopping out of the gunners position.

Joey: Alright, we have to lower the bridge. The survivors are probably holed up in the control room in there.

Sam: Okay, do you thing the three of us can take them?

"Four of us you asshats!" Nick shouts from the distance, jogging up to the other three as he finally catches up. Panting slightly from the run.

Joey: Okay, well. There's an opening on the top of the building. We should be able to take them by surprise from up there. (Joey motions everyone over to the ramp that leads up to the roof. The group following and gathering up around the hole in the roof, crouched down to stay out of sight)

Sam: So, how is this going to work? All of us throw grenades inside?

Justin: I like the boom!

Joey: SHhhh!! (Waves over at Justin) Yeah… I had planned on that. (Nodding over at Sam) Wait… Justin!

Justin: What?! I can talk again?!

Joey: You still have those demo charges, right? Toss one down there.

Sam: Demo Charges?! That's a little excessive don't you think!?

Nick: Hey, if you're going to do something, do it big.

Joey: My thoughts exactly. Set the charge for ten seconds, wait about three, then toss it down there and get away from the hole.

Justin: Can do!! (He removes one of the small satchels from his belt. Opening it up to mess with the detonator, Setting it to 10 seconds, the charge starting to beep every second) Ready…

Inside of the control room, a Crimson elite, two jackals and three grunts were all positioned around the hologram of Regret. A jackal covering each door with one grunt on one side, and two on the other. The elite standing in a back, more central position. "Make sure you cover those doorways! Don't let the humans into this room!" The elite barks to his troops, before a satchel falls through the ceiling. Letting out the classic beeping sound of a timer. "What is this?" the elite looks down at the satchel, spotting the timer. "2…1…", "Get down!" was the last thing the elite could shout.

Outside on the roof, the explosion sent shockwaves through the building. Smoke and debris flying out of the hole in the ceiling in a column streaking towards the sky. The thunderous boom echoing off into the distance. The four soldiers all laying prone around the hole, one in each direction covering their heads and ears. Joey perking his head back up after the explosion. "I think that did it" He states as he stood back to his feet.

Justin meanwhile rolls onto his back, sticking both arms up into the air. "WOOO!! That was awesome!" He shouts into the sky, sitting up and getting to his feet while Joey helped Sam up. Nick standing back up as well, "We better hope that the control console is still intact then."

Cortana: Why didn't you think about that?! What if we can't lower the bridge?

Joey: Relax, Forerunner stuff is indestructible. (He jumps down into the hole, vaulting over the lip and into the wrecked room.)

There was nothing left of the room except for the supports, the glass panel and the control pad. The walls, floor and ceiling all pitch black from the explosion. No bodies could be found. Joey observes the carnage and stepping over to the control pad, Cortana pointing out what button to hit to lower the bridge. The locks releasing loudly and the bridge began to extend across the chasm. The wraith on the far side turning to ready shots into its new opening.

Cortana: (Over the comm.) Good, the bridge is down. Now about those wraiths?

Johnson: (Over the comm.) Roger that. Armor is on the way.

Joey heads back outside, Sam, Nick and Justin all standing around by the warthog. Still safe from the wraiths fire for now, plasma mortars blasting craters all over the field behind the structure, the air growing hot from all of the plasma. A pelican soon arrives with a Scorpion attached, hovering down and quickly dropping off the armored behemoth and zipping back off into the sky.

Justin: So. Who's is going to drive this time?

Sam: I'm a medic; I have no idea how to drive it.

Joey: Me neither…

Nick: Nope…

All three of them look over at Justin, who grins.

Justin: Alright! Let's do this!

Justin rushes over to the Scorpion, hopping into the drivers compartment and sealing the hatch. The three others running over and hopping onto the jump seats on the treads. Joey having to crouch on the armor plate his MJOLNIR armor too large to fit in a jump seat. The tank roaring to life, the turret swiveling a little left and right, "All systems are good!" Justin shouts from inside of the canopy. "It's not a mech!" Joey shouts in response, leaning back on the treads just a little bit.

Sam: So, remind me why we let him drive the tank again?

End Chapter.

Sorry, I've been gone forever. And I came back. I do this a lot. For any of you who've read the story before and are still reading it. I congratulate you on your patience. And so, until next time! Leave a review! Oh and I finally got Word back! So hopefully this chapter is cleaner than the last few.


End file.
